Entre toujours et à jamais
by Dahkae
Summary: Résumé hyper résumé en trois mots : étrange, original, tragédique ... ! Bella, micentaure & mivampire est dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou à cause de sa nature .. spéciale, hors du commun.. Mais comment va t'elle s'en sortir ? Chapitre 19 en ligne!
1. Prologue

Entre Toujours et à Jamais

Prologue :

La voiture freina. Trop tard, bien trop tard. Les pneus crissèrent dans un horrible bruit, essayant de se raccrocher à la chaussée mais ... C'était trop tard. L'automobile continuait son avancée vers la biche, qui tétanisée, était restée plantée au beau milieu de la route. Plus que quelques mètres et sa courte et futile petite vie ne serait plus. Le sang chaud allait se répandre et la vie s'écouler hors du frêle corps du petit mammifère,

Il faut croire que le destin n'est pas une science fixe : car ceci ne se produisit pas. La voiture fit une violente embardée à quelques mètres du chétif animal pour finir dans un arbre, dans un craquement sinistre. Deux vies brisées pour en sauver une.

La tête du chauffeur reposait sur les restes du pare-brise en milles morceaux, de nombreux filets de sang s'écoulaient sur son visage. Son coeur s'était arreté de battre. Sa vie n'était plus.

Sa compagne, quand à elle, tassée sur son fauteuil, respirait encore, Mais, plongée dans un profond coma, elle s'était retirée de cet univers, où la violence et le désespoir sont malheureusement si présents.

La biche, un instant hébétée, releva la tête, huma l'air puis s'éloigna furtivement.


	2. Chapter 1 : Désolation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Misaki12 : Merci pour ta review si rapide ! (même pas une demi heure après avoir mis en ligne !) Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai ré-écrit, mais à la troisième personne ... Dis moi ce que tu en penses !

--

**_Chapitre Un : Désolation_**

_C'était trop dur à supporter. Non, décidemment je n'y arrivai pas._

_Sortir de ce cauchemar et vite ! Mais comment ? Elle est là, en vie, mais pourtant ..._

Depuis que Bella passait ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital, plus rien ne semblait la faire rire, la faire sourire, ou la faire rougir.

Aucun sentiment positif n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre …

Sa mère gisait là, sur un lit, plongée dans un profond coma depuis plusieurs mois. Carlisle n'avait aucuns espoirs de la voir un jour se reveiller, physiquement, c'était fini. Mais Bella et Charlie étaient trop sensibles en ce moment pour qu'on leur parle de la débrancher.

En effet, Renée était déjà morte. Son esprit s'était envolé, et donc Edward ne l'entendait plus. Pour vérifier sa théorie il avait demandé à Jasper et à Alice d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur elle ... et au final, elle n'avait ni avenir, ni sentiments ... Elle était donc bien morte ...

Mais comment l'annoncer à Bella sans lui briser le coeur ?

Le 'jeune' vampire aux cheveux cuivrés ne cessait de se poser cette question. Il fallait trouver une solution, pour eviter le pire … Tant elle était déchirée par cette douloureuse séparation, elle avait demandé à la famille de vampire de transformer sa mère. Requête totallement impossible. Là dessus, toute la famille était d'accord, ce n'était pas une solution, et même si elle le fesait, quel monstre allait ce engendrer ? Un vampire mort vivant ? Ils ne préferaient ne même pas y penser et tenir bon sous les assauts répétés de la bien-aimée d'Edward qui voulait des explications, qui voulait pouvoir avoir de l'espoir ... Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas à avoir, c'était fini pour Renée, et il faudra bien un jour l'avouer à sa fille et son mari ...

Esmée aurait souhaité l'annoncer plus tôt à Bella, mais c'était à Edward de le faire, et à personne d'autre.

Les Cullen étaient en train de perdre une soeur et un frère et cela rendait douloureux toute communication dans la famille. Alice, assaillie de visions, les plus sinistres les unes que les autres, était dans un état de fatigues permanent. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus profondes qu'a l'accoutumée.

Mais comment pouvaient il les aider ? Entre Edward qui déprimait de voir Bella si apathique, et Bella, qui s'accrochait vainement à l'espoir que sa mère allait se reveiller, qu'elle devait donc attendre son réveil ... Elle avait abandonné l'école, elle s'était abandonnée elle-même ...

Il fallait lui dire. Mais l'avenir semblait si mitigé ...

Dans les visions d'Alice, elle la voyait s'énerver contre nous, de ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt, puis quitter la famille ... pour finir mordue par un Volturi ...

A cause de ça, toute la famille se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de trouver une solution. Sauf peut-être Rosalie, qui, comme d'habitude, trouvait que l'on se compliquait beaucoup trop la tâche et qu'il fallait lui dire le plus tôt possible, tant pis pour les dégats.

Alice n'avait pas osé dire l'intégralité de ses visions à quiquonque. Sinon, Edward l'apprendrait, et cela finirai de le briser ... Jasper était vraiment blessé par l'attitude d'Alice, il lui en voulait de lui cacher quelque chose. Son don lui permettait d'atténuer un petit peu la douleur qui planait sur la maison, mais ses propres sentiments l'influencaient et ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'habituellement ...

Toute la famille souffrait de ce mal-être et ne savait que faire. Carlisle entourait Renée des meilleurs soins, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Esmée passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Bella, lui parlait, tentait de la rassurer ... Elle y arrivait, mais le résultat était assez spécial, la compagne de mon frère se mettait brutalement à s'en vouloir d'etre si triste, si insignifiante ... autant de bêtises qu'elle répetait que trop souvent, et allait se blottir en pleurant contre Edward ... puis s'endormir, exténuée ... et se reveiller pour aller courir au chevet de sa mère.

Emmett, au contraire de sa compagne, était aussi très affecté par la brusque tournure que prennait leur vie. La bonne humeur de sa famille lui manquait, ainsi que les parties de franches rigolades et les bonnes blagues, auquelles désormais plus personne ne pretait attention ... Carlisle se fesait beaucoup de soucis pour Bella, qui maigrissait à vue d'oeil, dont les traits se tiraient ... Il lui avait déjà prescrit des compléments alimentaires et autres médicaments, mais tant que la joie de vivre ne réhabiterai pas le corps de la jeune fille, il n'y avait guère d'espoir à avoir, inconsiemment, elle se laissait mourrir ...

La situation n'était plus viable. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Résolution

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Charline : C'est une bonne question ! Au final, je ne sais plus où finit l'un et commence l'autre ... Je vais donc les relire pour pouvoir t'indiquer où commence ma fic, mais comme ça, je dirais après Eclipse !

Missaki : Moi je sais pas, comme ca j'aime bien aussi, mais je trouve ca beaucoup plus froid ... Enfin, la dans le contexte, ca passe mieux donc merchi pour le conseil !

Delynn Lie : Merci ! Je me dépeche, je me dépeche, mais il parait que j'ai le bac bientot, donc que je suis censée (parfois)reviser, donc ca vient ... du plus vite que je peux, dès que j'ai le moindre temps pour écrire ! Bon, je suis gentille, je vais pas trop developper celui-ci pour te le donner rapidement ... j'espere qu'il te plaira quand meme !

Ptitebella45 : Merci ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu ... spécial ... mais une histoire est forcément remplie de péripéties et elles ne peuvent pas toujours être positives, sinon on est dans le monde des bisounours, et encore !

Allez, pour mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre, je veux une review de plus ... donc au moins 5 ! Oui j'avoue, je suis en train de devenir accro au reviews, elles m'ont toutes beaucoup touchées et faites énormément plaisir ! D

Quand à moi, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, je les trouve vraiment petits, mais vu que j'y passe pas mal de temps, les reprend dans tout les sens ... ca me prend du temps, désolé pour l'attente !

--

**_Chapitre Deux : Explication_**

_'' ... ''_

Un jour, que Bella rentrait de l'hôpital, accompagné d'Edward, celui-ci voulut la stopper, alors que qu'elle s'appretait à ouvrir la massive porte d'entrée de sa maison. Une simple main sur son bras l'avait arreté, et faillit la faire tomber, car il l'avait surprise... Et apparament il était lui aussi surpris, car même s'il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de vaciller, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait si peu prévoyant en présence de sa bien-aimée.

Il la serra entre ses bras, l'empechant de bouger, pour lui chuchoter, à l'oreille, d'une voix presque inaudible:

« Bella ... ma Bella, écoute moi, s'il te plait ... »

L'interressée tourna la tête, confuse et plonga ses yeux interrogateurs dans le regard du vampire qui la serait dans ses bras. Sur son visage se lisait une expression d'incompréhension et elle ne souffla pas mot, la priant ainsi de continuer. Elle ne prennait plus, comme auparavant, un instant pour régaler les yeux de la vision de son vampire, si proche, elle n'essayait même plus du temps pour penser à leur amour, du temps qu'elle était en train de perdre inutilement, en train de broyer du noir, elle se laissait porter simplement par les evenements, passive, lascive.

« Carlisle est en train de parler à Charlie, Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça ... Ta mère ... Tu sais combien je chérie tout ce qui a pu aider à créer mon rayon de soleil, mais là je suis désolé ... »

Les traits de la brune entre ses bras étaient encore plus pâles que la normale. Son visage était complètement fermé et ne reflétait aucunes émotions.

Edward se fit violence pour se décider à lui parler. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil ... Mais comment faire le deuil de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas completement mort?

Déjà que l'idée de lui parler franchement ne venait pas de lui ... Il était même plutot contre, arguant que cela risquait de la déstabiliser beaucoup trop par rapport à son état actuel, que c'était prendre trop de risque ... Mais devant la porte, l'odeur de Carlisle avait traversé le bois lui révelant sa présence ainsi que celle de Charlie. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, le père de la famille des Cullen avait pris leurs destins communs en main, et avait décidé d'annoncer de vive voix le décès de Renée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Il fallait que la situation évolue.

Pour annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à Bella, il fallait qu'elle soit entourée le plus possible de personnes de confiance sur lesquelles elle pourrait se reposer quand elle ne se sentirait pas bien ... Elle aurait donc besoin de Charlie, qui lui, n'était pas autant optimiste et têtu que sa fille et qui, depuis quelques jours, avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Encore, si l'état de son ex-femme avait été stable, il aurait pu esperer. Mais depuis deux semaines, son coeur s'était affaiblit, réduisant ses chances de se reveiller à quasiment rien... Il s'en voulait énormément, car pour lui, en quelque sorte, il était coupable de ce double meurtre. Phil et Renée. Il le savait parfaitement que les deux étaient deux "joyeux lurrons" trop prompts et vifs à son gout, sérieux mais pas assez, voir irresponsables par instants. Et si Bella était restée avec eux ? Elle aurait pu éviter une sortie de nuit, elle aurait pu ... Bien entendu, avec des _"si"_ on refait le monde, et çà, Charlie en avait bien conscience, mais il n'empeche qu'il s'adressait de nombreux reproches ...

Une larme, une unique larme, coula sur la joue die la jeune fille. Les pensées coupables de son père, elle les avait aussi. Mais, en tant qu'adolescente, en tant que fille, elle ne résistait pas aussi bien que son père à la pression. Cette petite larme d'eau salée, cette unique petite goutte ... Expression des sentiments refoulés d'une jeune fille qui souffre, dépassée par la situation. Cette petite goutellette descendit le long de sa paumette pour être recueilli par l'annulaire du vampire aux yeux noisettes, qui se tenait en apnée. Ceux-ci se rivèrent sur ceux de Bella, essayant en vain de déchiffrer ses pensées, et en essayant de lui en envoyer une : _Bella, tu souffres, certes en silence, mais tu n'es pas seule ... Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider ..._

Après un petit temps de silence, le vampire prit la parole, après avoir inspiré rapidement une petite quantité d'air :

« Bella, il faut que tu ... il faut que tu vives! Crois tu que ta mère serait heureuse de te voir dans un tel état ? Tu sais bien que non! Laisse la en paix, laisse la partir, s'il te plait Bella, réflechis ...! »

Bella ne répondit pas, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Elle resta un instant immobile, comme statufiée, pour s'effondrer ensuite dans les bras d'Edward, plongée comme sa mère dans le coma.

--


	4. Chapter 3 : Divaguation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : Je t'adore ! Tes commentaires me font trop plaisir ! La suite est assez prévisible en fait ... J'te laisse deviner !

Auroore : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu triste, mais on ne peut pas toujours être joyeux ... Mais pour le moment, il est pas prévu de vraies joies ... du soulagement, certes, mais la suite est encore assez ... noire ...

Ptitebella45 : Merchi ! J'espère que tu vas te régaler avec la suite ... ;)

Ceci est un (minuscule) petit chapitre, mais qui est neccéssaire (de sa présence, mais aussi de sa "petitesse") ... en complément du deuxieme ... le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ;) Mais il manque deux reviews!! Donc si vous voulez la suite ... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! XD

--

**_Chapitre 3 : Divaguation_**

_« … »_

Toute la famille Cullen, et le restant de celle des Swan, soit Charlie et sa famille 'adoptive', les Quileutes, étaient retournés.

Après le drame survenu à Phil et à Renée, au moment où on annonçait le décès de celle-ci … Non, c'en était trop pour tout les proches de Bella, qui souffraient énormément de la perte de celle-ci.

Charlie, qui se remettait à peine de la 'mort' de sa femme était pour le coup, completement abattu. Il faiblissait à vue d'œil et déprimait. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour perdre ainsi toute sa famille proche en un si court instant ? En soit, rien. C'était depuis toujours un honnête homme, luttant pour le bien-être de sa société … Mais voilà, il avait maintenant tout perdu, plus rien ne le retenait sur cette Terre, puisque tous n'y étaient plus … Enfin, pas exactement. Bella était certes dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec le même equipement que Renée, mais elle, elle n'était pas morte. Et tout indiquait qu'une fois le traumatisme psychique accepté, elle ne tarderait pas à se reveiller. Néanmoins, pour Charlie, la ressemblance était trop grande, il avait perdu tout espoir.

Pourtant, tout ses organes fonctionnaient parfaitement, son chant chantait toujours pour Edward … Et celui-ci était en train de dépérir, constamment au chevet de sa fiancé, sauf de trop rare fois où il allait chasser … Ses pensées restaient constamment avec Bella, à quelques distance qu'il soit d'elle, proche ou éloigné …

_Reveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi …_

Il était tout le temps avec elle. Quand Charlie venait, quand Jacob venait, quand les infirmières venaient … Le nombre de celles-ci était d'ailleurs assez comique, c'était à laquelle réussirait à arracher un sourire à l'Apollon, fils du si sexy docteur, qui hantait la chambre 33. Avec politesse, il les éconduisa toutes doucement au début, mais il finit par en avoir rapidement marre et en immobilisa une et la toisa d'une telle façon, qu'elle ressorti tremblante de frayeur de la pièce, chancelante sur ses jambes … eh oui, les talons aiguilles pour agguicher un immortel sont un sacré handicap pour fuir un ennemi … mortel !

_Reveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi!_


	5. Chapter 4 : Questions

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Reponses aux reviews :_

Scotty : NAAAOON ! Si tu te défenestres, j'aurais un lecteur (qui plus est un nouveau ! ) en moins ! Je pourrais pas le supporter ... Donc, je vais accéder à ta demande, enfin, partiellement J

Amy : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon projet n'est pas de faire mourir l'héroïne de cette tragédie ... Mais c'est une tragédie, donc, il faut qu'elle souffre ! (Comment ca, moi, sadique ?)

Ptitebella45 : voilà pour toi la suite ... j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que tu suis l'histoire !

Delynn Lie : Je me dépeche, et j'essaie de faire long, promis ! J'étais très ... ironique en écrivant le passage de l'infirmière, j'essayais de m'imagnier la scène ... très comique, hors contexte ! Merci, merci, pour suivre, pour m'encourager ... Merci !

The Dead Star : Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'inquiète pas, et lis, tu vas être contente, ton voeu va s'exaucer !

Note : Wouw ! J'ai mes 5 reviews ! Super fière ! Maintenant ... j'en veux encore pluch ! Eh, vui, c'est de votre faute, jchui accro maintenant ! XD  
Sinon, ma vision du coma ... est personnelle, et est adapté au "cas" de Bella, c'est une pure invention ! Reviewez svp ! Et plutot deux fois qu'une même si vous le souhaitez ! XD  
J'ai un peu de mal avec le point de vue omniscient, dite moi si c'est trop incompréhensible, je le réécrirais en cas!

--

_**Chapitre 4 : Questions**_

Les paupières de Bella s'agitèrent. Ces derniers jours, elle était agitée dans son sommeil, bougeait, transpirait et avait même gémit à plusieurs reprises la nuit dernière. Elle semblait, endormie, être en proie à un cauchemar qui ne la laissait pas en repos et était extremement tendue. Qui sait à quoi elle pensait ? Même elle ne le savait pas, ce qui accroissait son angoisse mentale. Mais où était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi était elle enfermée dans son propre esprit ? Elle ne voyait que du noir, que du noir, du noir, du noir, et du noir encore. Quel en était le sens ? Y avait-il un but, une raison à sa présence ici ? Pourquoi personne ne répondait à ses cris ?

L'angoisse permanente depuis qu'elle s'était en quelque réveillée, enfin reveillée ... dans sa tête, la torturait. Elle se sentait amputée, seule. Quelqu'un lui manquait atrocement. Mais qui ? Un amant, un père, un simple ami ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, cétait trop. Alors, pour s'en sortir, pour retrouver cet être cher, pour revoir au moins une dernière fois le les couleurs, le ciel, le monde, elle se prépara mentalement à une évasion. Enfin, évasion est un bien grand mot ... Elle ne pouvait utiliser la moindre partie de son corps, aucunes ne lui répondait. Il y avait uniquement son esprit, si vide, si torturé qui pouvait l'aider. Pour cela, elle se prépara. Hurler par force mentale est un exercice asse subtile, et pour obtenir un certain volume, il faut une certaine maitrise couplée à de la pratique. Essayez, vous verrez ! Alors Bella hurla, hurla et hurla encore. Mais cet exercice la fatiguait énormement... Elle se laissa donc une durée assez conséquente pour prendre des forces, être forte, et ainsi réussir à sortir de cette nébuleuse macabre.

Edward était inquiet. Toujours au chevet de Bella, il avait nettement vu l'évolution de ces derniers jours, et il espérait, il espérait si fort qu'elle allait enfin se réveiller ... Cela fesait 6 mois déjà. La petite ville de Forks avait eu un nouveau décès dans la rubrique "funéraille" du journal local. Charlie n'avait pas supporté de perdre autant de sa vie en une si courte période et s'était éteint, malgré l'aide et le soutien combiné des Cullens et des Quileutes apporté au patriarche de la famille Swan.

L'ambiance était donc ... morose à Forks. Le chef Swan était très apprecier et surtout était néccessaire au bon fonctionnement de la gendarmerie. La petite bourgade était un peu sans dessus dessous, même si calme, les petites infractions se multipliaient ... Un nouveau chef fut donc engagé, des mesures fut prises, et la vie continua.

Et elle HURLA. Mentalement. Encore et encore. La vie DEVAIT continuer! Elle hurla le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, le plus longtemps possible, encore et encore! Non, elle ne cédèrait pas, elle voulait vivre !  
Au moment où elle croyait que c'était fini, que rien ne la sortirait plus de cet enfermement, un soudain besoin d'air la prit. AInsi, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle ouvrit la bouche et hâppa l'air environant.  
Au fur et à mesure que ces poumons se remplissaient d'air, ses yeux s'ouvrirènt. Lentement, précautieusement.

Eblouie, elle bâtit des paupières. Que ce plafond blanc était beau! Qu'il était pur ! Cette simple bouffée visuelle lui avait redonnée espoir, elle était en vie, tout allait pouvoir continuer !

Edward était à ses côtes quand Bella commença son forcing mental. Et il en souffrit, car chaque mot, chaque pensée de Bella, tout lui était clair, il l'entendait hurler, il la sentait souffrir dans cette affreuse cage noire et ne pouvait rien faire ! Elle voulait vivre, elle n'était pas morte, l'espoir était toujours présent !

Sa voix était si douloureuse ! Il fallait faire quelquechose ! La douleur était trop forte ! Trop intense !

Il avait bien entendu appelé Carlisle sur le champ, mais ... médicalement, rien ne se produisait et Carlisle était incapable de lui expliquer la situation. Il pu juste lui promettre, que si la douleur continuait longtemps, il pourrait toujours la débrancher, mais ce n'était pas la solution, d'ailleurs, selon ses cris elle ne le souhaitait pas. Bella devait se reveiller, Alice l'avait vue, même si sa vision restait confuse et par bien des côtés restait incompréhensible...

Mais la voix s'était tue et Bella, après avoir inspiré, avait ouvert les yeux. Son esprit était redevenu hermétique, comme à son habitude.

Edward la contemplait. S'il en avait la faculté, il aurait surement pleuré en silence de soulagement. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Même si elle avait perdu du poids, malgré les perfusions, même si elle était pale, pour le jeune vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, Bella resterait à jamais la plus belle femme au monde.

Celle-ci détourna la tête du si énigmatique et allégorique plafond et rencontra la silhouette d'Edward. Elle ne savait pas plus qui c'était, mais aucun doute. C'était lui. Il était là, près d'elle. Il l'avait attendu, fidèle ... Elle sourit. Un petit sourire timide néanmoins. Impossible de remettre la main sur son prénom ou le sien dans sa mémoire. Hum, problématique ...

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un magnifique ténor qui la fit vibrer :

"Bonjour, ma Bella ..."

Bella ? Elle s'appellait Bella ?

"Comme je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillée, si tu savais comme je t'ai attendue ... oh, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, ne me refais plus jamais ca!"

Il avait accompagné ces dernières paroles d'une légère carresse sur la joue de Bella. Ces doigts fins et frais ... Ce contact si délicat et si agréable ...

Tout d'un coup, tout lui revint, tout était clair. Il s'appellait Edward Cullen, c'était son fiancé, accessoirement un vampire. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, même dans la mort ... son absence, même dans l'inconscience lui était beaucoup trop douloureuse.


	6. Chapter 5 : Carnation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Scotty : Merchi ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Amy : Eh ! Il a perdu son ex-femme (dont il était toujours amoureux) et croyait avoir perdu sa fille ! Y a de quoi faire une GROSSE dépression ... perte de l'appétit ... et ... Enfin voilà quoi ! Mais c'est vrai que ... d'un côté strictement pratique ... Hum, sinon elle ne se souvient pas de tout ... seulement d'elle et Edward ...

Delynn Lie : Non, en fait je suis en TS ... enfin, j'y suis inscrite ! Mais là j'ai juste le francais cette année, alors en quelque sorte je le révise ici ! Euuuh, deux chapitres par jour ... arf ... non, j'y arriverais pas, il me faut l'Inspiration avec une grand I pour écrire, alors un chapitre déjà ... Hum, celui-ci est un peu plus long, mais c'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas super super longs, merci !

Ptitebella45 : Merciiiiiiiiii ! Voici la suite ! ;)

x0-alicecullen-x0 : Wow, merci, merci, merci !

Note : Allez les gens, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews ! Dites moi si elle vous plait, mais aussi si elle ne vous plait pas, si y a des soucis, des défauts ... Toute critique est bonne à prendre pour évoluer et améliorer la suite ... alors à os claviers ! (mais si vous voulez me dire que vous adorez, y a pas de soucis non plus ! XD )

--

**_CHAPITRE 5 : Carnation_**

Bella était réveillée, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, devant son Adonis. Elle se souvenait de lui, avec force. De toute façon, comment oublier quelqu'un comme lui ? Il était tellement ... tellement beau, intelligent, romantique, galant, serviable , aimable et aimant! Alors certes, il avait quelques défauts, mais par rapport à ses qualités, ils étaient de loin négligeables! Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui les concernait tout les deux, leur couple inhabituel, leur attirance réciproque improbable ... Entre les gros conflits, les évenements marquants, les demandes, les espoirs, les détails ... Mais de rien d'autre. Etait-ce cela la transformation? Elle se le demandait et, ne trouvant pas la réponse, elle s'adressa à Edward. Lui aurait forcément la réponse puisque logiquement, c'est lui qui avait du la mordre!

« Edward ... C'est fini ? Nous sommes enfin réunis pour l'éternité ? »

L'interessé leva les sourcils. A quoi donc pensait-elle en disant ces mots ? Edward lui était entièrement dévoué, elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'il s'en aille. C'était elle qui présentement l'avait laissé à sa solitude, son déséspoir et non le contraire ... Même si par le passé, pour son bien, il l'avait fait ... volontairement, c'était pour son bien justement, et c'était le passé, donc révolu. Jamais plus il ne la laisserai seule, il craignait tant qu'il lui arriva quoique ce soit ...

« Bella, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te quitterais! Tout va bien, tu t'es enfin réveillée ... tu m'as tellement manquée !»

Celle-ci sourit et lui aussi, la gratifiant d'un de ses si magnifiques et envoutants sourire en coin.

Aucun des deux protagonistes ne répondaient vraiment à la question de l'autre, car celles-ci n'étaient pas claires ... Bella se méprit donc sur la réponse du vampire et scruptant ces mains glissa :

« Pourtant, ma peau ne s'est pas eclaircie ... C'est normal ? »

Edward resta un instant muet, choqué par la vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Bella se croyait vampire ... Comment lui dire ? Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il répondit, hésitant, comme marchant sur des oeufs, surtout, ne pas mentionner ni Renée, ni Charlie ...

« Bella, tu étais depuis six mois dans le coma ... Six mois sans toi, ca aura été la pire période de ma longue existance. Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Un ton de leger reproche était perceptible dans la voix du vampire lors qu'il prononça les deux dernières phrases. L'humaine allongée répliqua vivement. Elle qui croyait son rêve enfin réalisé ! Elle déchantait ...

« Alors transforme moi ! Tout de suite ! Nous serions à jamais réunis ! Tu sais bien que je t'aimerais toujours ! Oh, s'il te plait Edward, mord moi, qu'on en finisse enfin! »

Elle n'aurait pu faire pire pour atteindre son fiancé. Six mois que celui-ci l'attendait ! Six longs mois ! Soit cent quatre vingt jours ! Soit quatre mille trois cent vingt heures ! Soit deux cinquante neuf mille deux cent minutes ! Soit un million cinq cent cinquante cinq mille deux cent secondes!

Soit beaucoup trop de temps pour réflechir, pour regretter, pour avoir des remords ... Ainsi, ces positions avaient étés ébranlées, ses convictions affaiblies ... enfin, si elle mourrait, il aurait eu raison : a jamais il était damné et ne vivrait que dans une sorte d'enfer personnel, avec certes quelques agréments ... mais sans Bella, l'existance de cet être immortel aux yeux ambrés n'était que superficielle et inutile. Mais si elle se reveillait, alors, c'était que Dieu lui accordait une faveur en laissait revenir sur sa planète un certain rayon de soleil qui illuminait la vie de cet être immortel appelé Edward, c'était que l'espoir, même pour les vampires existait donc et qu'ils n'étaient pas voués uniquement aux Enfers.

A cette requête qu'il avait toujours repoussé avec ferveur, il répondit donc d'une façon inhabituelle, fruit d'une longue réflexion :

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Ce à quoi Bella répondit par un sourire, ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de confiance lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Oui ! »

Alors, Edward s'approcha du lit et inclina son magnifique visage au dessus de celle de la future ex-humaine. Il huma avec délice son si attirant parfum et l'embrassa passionnement. A cette passion se mêlait tendresse, désespoir et envie, ce qui donnait à se baiser une teneur très particulière. Jamais Bella ni Edward n'avaient embrassés comme ça. Cette étreinte signifiait autant un « au revoir » qu'un « je t'aime » et qu'un « nous serons enfin réunis » ... Celle-ci dut néamoins être brisée, Bella ayant, au contraire de son fiancé, besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, un tout petit instant encore, le dernier de son humanité.


	7. Chapter 6 : Transformation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : Je t'adore ! Bon, jvais essayer de faire plus long, mais vu que suis à un bug ... j'ai tout perdu ... humpfr, je suis quelque peu refroidie ...

Sophie : Merci ! Arf, tragédie signifie que tout le monde doit mourrir ... donc eux aussi ! Et vu que je preferais une mort accidentelle à une attaque d'une certaine future nouvelle née ... (non, mon sadisme ne va pas jusque là !)

Ptitebella45 : Merchi ! Vi elle a souffert ... et comme en plus elle est super sensible ...

x0-alicecullen-x0 : Bah si pour le suspens tu peux couper là ... et en plus, si je le fais, c'est que c'est possible ! XD Réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres ...

Amy : Tu m'as fait trop rire ! Pourquoi désolée ? Si je suis pas claire c'est pas de ta faute tout de même ! XD

**Note :** Arf, désolé, il est "court", mais suite à un bug à la con, j'ai perdu tout mon travail ... donc completement dégoutée !

--

**_Chapitre 6 : Transformation_**

Edward posa sa bouche tout contre le cou de Bella. Son coeur à elle battait fort, son parfum était si puissant, si tentant ... Le vampire ferma les yeux, prit un courte inspiration et entrouvrit la bouche, encore en proie au doute, malgré sa décision ferme.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Alice, prévenue par une vision, et Carlisle entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Alice resta immobile dans un coin, triturant nerveusement son alliance. Même si elle savait déjà que son frère ne faillirait pas, grâce à ses visions mais aussi grâce à sa confiance en son frère, elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'être nerveuse, comme Edward ne pouvait s'empecher de douter. Carlisle lui, remplaca en silence la poche, reliée à une veine par intraveineuse, de sérum par une de morphine. C'était une première, un test. Avec un peu de chance, cela atténuerait un petit peu la douleur de la futur Bella Cullen ...

Edward sentit l'air frais entrer dans la pièce ainsi que les effluves de sa soeur et de son père. Trop concentré sur sa tâche il ne leva pas la tête, ne les salua pas. Même s'il n'était pas à leur écoute, trop perturbé par le sang de Bella, il entendait leurs pensées encourageantes.

_Va y Edward, tu vas y arriver je l'ai vu ! Vous serez heureux, nous serons heureux, mord la !_

_Mon fils, tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi, elle a confiance en toi. Je lui ai mis la morphine. Ca marchera, ou pas. De toute façon, elle le souhaite, repousser cetet échéance ne servirait à rien. Mord la ! _

Cela finit par mettre Edward en situation de totale confiance, il n'hésita plus.

Il la mordit délicatement, ouvrant sa si fragile peau.

Une goutte de sang. _Si délici-eux ... Oh, cet arôme ..._

Ce parfum, oh quel parfum ! Même s'il devait se contenir, même s'il savait qu'il le fallait, il ne pu s'empecher d'aspirer avec délice une ou plusieurs petites autres gouttes pendant qu'il lui enjectait son poison mortel.

Ce geste, aspirer le sang de sa chère et tendre le dégouta. Il avait _savouré_ sa fiancé ! Il ne s'était pas tenu. Stop. Immédiatement. S'il continuait, il la tuerait et il ne pouvait prendre ce risque, il tenait tant à cette petite et frêle humaine ... Enfin, humaine, plus pour longtemps ... et frêle, elle ne serait plus non plus !

Il releva donc la tête, ses yeux ambrés devenus rouges bordeaux étaient les témoins de son envie se dirigèrent vers le visage de sa ... victime ... car tel était le mot désignant quelqu'un mordu par un vampire. Bella était-elle victime d'amour ? Cela semblait probable, même très. Elle semblait retombée dans un sommeil profond, en proie à un cauchemard ... Son visage était tendu, on pouvait voir sur son visage des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur ces joues. Elle était néanmoins restée silencieuse et immobile. La morphine fesait-elle effet ?

Edward lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Avec son pouce, il tracait des petits cercles sur son poignet pour essayer de la détendre. Elle devait souffrir atrocement, comme lui et les siens avaient soufferts lors de leur propre transformation.

_Trois jours ma chérie, trois jours, et tout sera fini ..._

Carlisle et Alice s'approchèrent du lit, du côté opposé à celui du vampire aux cheveux roux.

"Bravo Edward, tu t'es parfaitement maitrisé. Je suis fièr de toi mon fils"

En disant ces paroles, il ausculta rapidement la jeune fille endormie.

"Son coeur s'est arreté rapidement, tout se passe normalement. Ca va bien se passer"

Edward releva la tête, étrangement, il se sentait comblé par le sang humain qu'il avait bu et cette sensation était contraire aux préceptes de vie de la famille Cullen. Il sentait honteux et sali. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il murmura :

"J'ai bu son sang, je l'ai apprécié, je m'en suis délecté ..."

Alice, jusque la restée silencieuse, répliqua vivement, mais à voix basse, à ses remords :

"Elle le souhaitait et c'était la seule solution. Tu n'as pas failli Edward. Tu n'es pas coupable, car il n'y a aucun crime qui a été commis dans cette pièce !"


	8. Chapter 7 : Conversation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Ptitebella45 : Merchi ! Voici la suite ;)

x0-alicecullen-x0 : Ah bah non, on a dit une _tragédie_, donc ... tout ne peut pas bien se passer ! Mais, là, pour le moment ... ils survivent, ca va te plaire, enfin j'espère !

Amy : ... Non ! Voila, tu as ta réponse ! Même si elle va pas te plaire ... Bon pour le moment t'a un sursis il est plus ou moins positif dans son ensemble ce chapitre !

**Note :** Je suis en manque de reviews ... Niiiiiiif vous aimez pas ?

A mes fidèles lectrices : pour ou contre une apparition de centaures dans la suite de l'histoire ? Vote ouvert ! XD

J'essaie d'être originale, mais si ca vous plait pas, vous choque ...

--

**_Chapitre 7 : COnversation  
_**

La première journée, Edward resta avec Bella en compagnie d'Alice, Carlisle ayant été bippé pour une urgence. Elle passa lentement, Bella ne semblant pas très souffrante, les deux vampires étaient anxieux, mais pas non plus désesperé. La venue de Jasper apaisa tout le monde, Bella comprise, son pouvoir aidant dans bien des situations, celle-ci comprise. Esmée arriva quelques instants après, en apportant un climat encore plus calme et confiant, grâce à sa présence maternelle.

Ce fut lors de la deuxième journée que l'incident se produit.

La transformation avancait normallement, de facon plutôt très rapide même : la température du corps de Bella était déjà à température vampirique et ses articulations s'étaient déjà modifiées.

Bella souffrait. C'était évident. Mais pas autant que la normale, elle n'hurlait pas, ne se débattait pas ...

C'est alors que cela se produisit.

Un fait inexpliqué et inexpliquable.

Un évenement complétement inhabituel, qui surpris tout le monde ...

L'esprit de Bella migra. Quitta son propre corps, pour rentrer dans celui le plus proche d'elle, celui d'Edward. Une fois son transfert fait, l'enveloppe physique de Bella s'avachi, completement inerte.  
Le vampire aux yeux qui étaient en train de redevenir normaux poussa un petit cri en sentant l'inconnue psychique qui tentait de forcer son esprit et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était perplexe. Normallement, la seule personne qui devait souffrir était celle mordue, pas le mordeur !

Mais il faut croire que Bella, malgré quelques aspects qu'elle se plaisait à trouver futile, n'était vraiment pas comme les autres...

Dans la tête d'Edward, tout se basculait. Il ne comprennait pas l'origine de ce forcing mental et était extremement méfiant : Ami ... ou Ennemi ?

Quand l'esprit de Bella parla, il s'apaisa. Ce n'était donc pas un ennemi ... même si le phénomène était inexpliquable.  
D'un petit geste de la main il rassura sa famille qui l'observait inquiète et il se concentra

_Où suis-je ?_

La voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Bella. Ces accents étaient inimitable, surtout quand elle était paniqué, ce qui présentement, était le cas. Mais comment lui répondre ? Elle était DANS SA tête ! La parole ne marcherait surement pas, et surtout sa famille le prendrait pour fou. Il essaya donc de concentrer ses pensées pour former une phrase, celle-ci :

_Bella, c'est toi ?_

La question était certes idiote, mais la situation était tellement surprennante et déstabilisante qu'il était normal de se poser des questions... Mine de rien, il avait trouvé intuitivement le moyen de rentrer en contact avec l'esprit de Bella, qui lui répondit, toujours autant paniquée :

_Edward ? Où suis je ? Pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien ?_

Cette autre question était encore pire : comment rassurer quelqu'un de paniqué quand on a pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien se passer ? Edward refléchit un court instant avant d'essayer de transmettre son idée à Bella.

_Je crois que ton esprit est rentré dans ma tête. Peut-être souffrais tu trop ? Ca va?_

Il mit un certain temps à formuler sa réponse, parler mentalement n'était pas vraiment évident. Il réussit néanmoins a l'étoffer d'une hypothèse pour finallement s'inquieter pour sa fiancé. Ah oui ! Il était prévu que le mariage soit célébré avant la morsure, le cours des choses avait été perturbé, mais il était hors de question pour Edward de renoncer à ce passage qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Enfin, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de cela ...

_Oui-oui ... Je vais bien. J'ai eu mal, certains moments ont étés durs a supporter, mais maintenant je ne ressens plus rien ... C'est normal ?_

Bella, elle, n'avait absolument aucun mal à communiquer mentalement. Il faut dire que dans son coma, elle s'était souvent parlé à elle-même, pour combler le vide ...

_Ma chérie, je ne peux pas te répondre, cela serait te mentir, mais cela est probablement ton pouvoir ... Un esprit mobile ... Oui ... ca expliquerait bien des choses ..._

Edward apprenait vite, et s'exprimait de facon presque aisé, même s'il parlait encore un peu plus lentement que dans la réalité. Il réflechissait à toute vitesse, mais plus il réflechissait, plus il était sur de lui : c'est la mobilité de cet esprit qui lui permettait d'être insaisissable, tant à son pouvoir qu'a celui de Jane ... Il reprit la parole.

_Sais tu comment tu as fait ? Serais tu capable de retourner dans ton corps ?_

Bella réflechit un instant. Elle avait eu très mal et avait désiré quitter ce corps douloureux de façon très forte. Peut-être que reproduire cette envie suffirait pour recréer un transfert ?

_Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer. Attend une seconde. _

Mais ... rien ne se passa. L'esprit de Bella était toujours là où il n'était pas censé être ... Alors, elle posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit et l'empechait de se concentrer completement :

_Dis, tu vas rester avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Pour l'éternité n'est pas ?_


	9. Chapter 8 : Confrontation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? J'ai cru que tu étais partie quand j'ai pas vue de review de toi ... Mais après, quand j'en ai vu deux ... ALors là j'étais au anges ! Merci, Merci, Merci ! Dis bonjour aux centaures ... XD

Amy : Mais oui je suis gentille, enfin parfois ... et j'aime pas faire du mal à mes lectrices, déjà que vous êtes que deux à m'avoir écrit pour ce chapitre ... Non, je répondrais pas à ta question maintenant ... Un petit peu sadique j'avoue, mais regarde, y a des nouveaux personnages ! Comment changer de sujet vite fait ... XD

**Note : Bon, là, je suis vraiment decue ... que deux reviews ... Si ca vous plait pas j'arrete ... Jvais continuer un peu, mais si j'ai pas plus de reviews, la fin sera prématurée ... **

--

_**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation  
**_

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Esmée, Alice et Japser sursautèrent et se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. Emmett et Rosalie ne devaient arriver que dans une heure, et Carlisle revenir après quelques heures de consultations aux urgences ... ou en cas d'urgence d'un autre type dans cette pièce éloignée du centre animé de l'hôpital. Aucunes odeurs ne parvenaient à leur odorat et cela les inquiétaient grandement. La porte n'aurait pu s'ouvrir ainsi de façon spontané ... Quel être pourrait être dépourvu d'odeur ?

Bella et Edward, eux, n'avaient pas réagit. Ils étaient complètement plongés dans leur conversation mentale, et n'étaient plus sensibles à leur environnement extérieur. Néanmoins, cette irruption était directement liée à eux deux, enfin à leur interaction psychique.

Les trois personnages qui entrèrent dans la pièce semblaient sorti tout droit sorti d'une bande dessinée d'espionnage. En formation triangulaire, ils semblaient d'un premier abord absolument pas amicaux. Ils étaient habillés exactement comme quelqu'un qui veut se rendre inappercu et donc qui fatalement est immédiatement remarqué, donc avec des costumes noires, chemises blanches, cravates, lunettes noires et cheveux laqués. C'étaient ceux-ci qui étaient le plus remarquable : ils étaient très longs, sombres et attachés en queue de cheval simple basse.

Toutes les lèvres des vampires se retroucèrent et émirent des grognements sourds. Qui étaient ce ? Que fesaient-il dans cette aile de l'hôpital, pourtant fermée au public et habituellement déserte ?

« Paix. »

C'était le plus vieux des trois, celui qui était en tête de formation, qui avait pris la parole. Son ton était tranchant, impératif. Glacial.

L'effet fut radical. En gros, pour faire simple, l'effet fut le même que celui que Jasper pouvait provoquer avec du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais ici, le résultat fut immédiat, même si la méfiance subsistait.

Esmée, en mère protectrice, se mit devant ses enfants, les repoussant quelque peu en arrière. Personne ne savait de quoi était capable ces gens, ni qui ils étaient. S'il fallait se battre, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour ses enfants, elle voulait tant leur bonheur, leur sécurité ... Mais d'ailleurs, ici, rien ne disait que ces gens étaient forcément des ennemis. Elle prit la parole pour essayer de se rassurer et d'évaluer la situation :

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? »

L'homme de tête répondit rapidement, sans hésiter et très concisément. Comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi à la question et qu'il savait qu'Esmée allait la lui poser...

« Moi et mes compagnons nous nommons Chiron, Helops et Aphidas . Nous appartenons à une autre espèce que vous, vous vous en doutez. En fait, pour faire simple, nous sommes des centaures. Pour mieux nous intégrer dans la société, nous avons du renoncer à notre aspect initial, quelque peu voyeur et discriminatoire. La jeune femme ici présente est des notres. Vous avez perturbé le cours des choses, elle devait nous rejoindre. A présent, vous allez nous la remettre gentiment, et sans poser de questions. Vous avez fait assez de dégats comme ça ! »

Le ton était sans appel, et laissait la famille désoeuvrée. Alice essaya de comprendre :

"Mais ... Comment ca des votres ? Depuis sa morsure elle est aussi des nôtres ! Et puis, pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté avant ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas détecté votre venue dans le futur ?"

Ce fut le "centaure", difficile de les appeler comme ça alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'apparance, le plus jeune, le dénommé Aphidas qui répondit, visiblement énervé qu'on ai osé leur répondre.

"Oui, des nôtres. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Sa mort a entrainé sa mutation en centaure. Nous mêmes ne connaissons pas à l'avance les futurs centaures. Ils ne sont détectables qu'une fois morts, leurs pouvoirs activés. Vous avez ici une petite démo de projection psychique, augure d'une future centaure très douée."

Il fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre :

"Nous sommes végétariens, exclusivement. Ce cas de vampirisation d'un centaure est une première historique ... Nous ne savons pas comment elle évoluera, mais soyez sur de la suprématie de sa destinée sur celle de sa nature. Mordue ou pas, elle reste un centaure. Et nous sommes les médiateurs de l'univers. Il nous appartient. Si vous ne la laissez pas partir, vous mourrez, d'un simple claquement de doigt. Vous avez encore un avenir brillant devant vous, je vous l'assure. Ne nous tentez pas de jouer aux Moires ..."

Esmée souffla paniquée :

"Mais nous l'aimons ! Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner ! Edward ..."

Elle fut coupée sèchement, toujours par le même centaure, visiblement un petit peu prétentieux :

"Edward n'est rien. De toute façon, il est remplaçable. Et il ne pourra jamais la combler. Maintenant qu'elle est centaure, une moitié de son âme habite un cheval. Nous savons où il se trouve. Sans lui, elle n'est rien qu'une moitié, elle ne résistera pas. Votre Edward ne représente donc que la moitié de sa moitié conservée. Donc un simple petit quart."

Il fut coupé par Chiron, qui visiblement tiquait légerement au sujet de ses phrases quelques peu enflammées et voulait arriver, certes au même but, mais sans violence. Et faire une démonstration ne ferait qu'énerver les vampires. Et s'ils tentaient de se battre contre les centaures, l'issue était connue d'avance ... Mieux valait les prendre par les sentiments, pour éviter une boucherie.

"Donc, pour son bien-être personnel, laissez la partir, si vous tenez réellement à elle !"

Edward-Bella releva la tête pour la première fois de la discution, dont ils étaient restés en dehors, puisque concentrés sur une autre discution, interne celle-ci.

"Et si je, enfin, elle ne le veut pas ?"


	10. Chapter 9 : Explications

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : Eh bien comme ca, quand tu reviendras, avec un peu de chance cette fic sera finie ! (hum, déjà faudrait que je sache ce que va etre mon prochain chapitre avant de penser a la suite loool). Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'aux derniers instants où tu le pouvais, ca me touche vraiment !!

xO-alicecullen-xO : Jpense que tu as raison pour les reviews, mais c'est vraiment très frustrant de pas en avoir !! En tout cas merci pour celle-ci ! Voilà une suite, ca avance pas vraiment beaucoup, mais ca clarifie un peu le personnage des centaures !

Amy : Oups ! Excuse moi ! J'ai mis ce chapitre pour essayer de clarifier un peu la situation ... dis moi si c'est mieux comme ca ?

Annabelle : Et bien moi, j'aime les lectrices anonymes, surtout quand elles postent des gentilles reviews comme la tienne ! Merchiiiiiii !!

Soossoo : Voilà la suite, me tape pas s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! Jveux pas mourir tout de suite !

Ptitebella45 : Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier hein ? Merci d'etre encore la et de suivre ... Ravie de voir que ca te plaise, et t'inquiete pas, avec moi ... c'est forcement bizzare ... tout ca parceque je me suis promis d'etre originale !

--

Chapitre 9 : Explications

Le vieux centaure éclata de rire. Il avait un air étrange, entre menaçant et protecteur. Son rire était à son image : puissant mais pas tonitruant. Les deux autres êtres restèrent immobiles, l'air sérieux, concentrés et froids. Mais concentrés sur quoi ?

Après avoir fini de rire Chiron répondit, un petit air supérieur sur les lèvres.

« Bella, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es obligée de venir au moins faire ton initiation chez nous. Libre à toi ensuite de faire ce que voudra. Mais tu dois venir. Et seule. Donc tu es priée de retourner dans ton corps, de te lever et de nous suivre. »

Tout les vampires dans la pièce marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Que venait-il de dire ? Ne comprennait-il pas qu'il voulait arracher une fille, une soeur, une femme à une famille qui l'aimait ?

Edward fut le premier à réagir, et sa réaction fut plutôt du genre violente.

« Comment osez vous ? Elle est en pleine transformation ! Elle ne sera sur pied que demain, et encore ! Et puis, nous allons nous marier figurez vous ! J'ai juré de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Si elle choisit de vous suivre, je viens aussi. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Son ton était ferme, il hurlait presque. Jamais plus. Jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés ... ! Il s'étouffait presque de rage à cette idée ... !

Bella, essayant de calmer son fiancé, lui chuchotta mentalement quelque chose qu'il retranscrit aux centaures, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

« Et Bella vous fait dire qu'elle ne sait même pas comment retourner dans son corps. Vous, si puissants, si beaux, si intelligents ... Vous le savez évidemment? »

Ce ton supérieur ne plut pas aux deux jeunes, qui serrèrent leurs poings rageusement, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre mouvement susceptible de déclencher une attaque, malheureusement pour les Cullen, qui n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour les sortir de cette chambre.

« Sache qu'il te suffit de prononcer le nom de ta moitié pour retrouver ton état initial. »

Se rendant compte de l'interprétation à double sens qu'il venait de rendre possible il rectifia immédiatement avec impatience :

« Tss, non! Pas cette moitié là. Pas lui! L'autre, la vraie. Ta partie équine. »

Ce fut Jasper, qui jusqu'ici était resté muet, répondit :

« Et comment connaitrait elle le nom d'une moitié dont elle ignore l'existance ? »

Un des centaures soupira et Chiron reprit la parole.

« Je vais m'approcher du vampire habité par l'esprit de Bella pour lui indiquer le nom de sa moitié. C'est un secret très intime pour nous les centaures, je ne peux le dire ici à haute voix. Deja que lui dire à _lui_ ... Je vous promet que je ne leur ferai rien. »

Alors, malgré la méfiance de tout les vampires il s'approcha. Nul odeur ne se dégagea du mouvement de ses cheveux et nul bruit ne fut créer par l'impact de ses chaussures sur le sol. Impossible ...

Lorsqu'il murmura le mot « Souris » à l'oreille d'Edward, malgré l'ouïe super developpée des vampires, seuls les deux concernés l'entendirent.

Edward poussa un petit cri. L'esprit de Bella le quittait. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit si vide ... Mais les pensées environnantes surgirent brusquement, sans qu'il puisse les maitriser. Ce moment de calme et d'intimité avec Bella ... Quel délice ... Mais là, il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps de revasser, les vampires étaient tous inquiets, et pas pour rien. De toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient, aucunes ne provenait ne de Bella, normal, mais aucune des centaures aussi! Enfin, s'ils appartenaient à la même famille, c'était peut-être normal ?

_Jamais. Elle vient juste de revenir ! Je refuse de perdre ma meilleure amie !_

Tiens, pour une fois Alice ne cachait pas ses pensées ...

_Ma fille, non, c'est trop dur d'imaginer vivre sans elle_

_La vie va être bien plate sans elle et Edward ..._

Tous les yeux étaient focalisés sur ceux de Bella. Quand ceux-ci s'ouvrirent, tout le monde poussa un petit cri. Ils étaient ? Marron-verts ? Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Un nouveau né avait obligatoirement les yeux rouges, toutes les observations allaient en ce sens. Aucune exception n'avait jusque là été remarquée dans toute l'histoire des vampires. Et apparament, les centaures avaient les yeux verts. Leurs prunelles étaient d'un magnifique et envoutant vert sapin ... Mais Bella n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle était les deux.


	11. Chapter 10 : Séparation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : C'est vrai que sans toi, ca fait vide ...

Amy : Ca va se clarifier avec le temps, t'inquiete pas ! Bella va t'elle partir pour toujours ... et à jamais ? Telle est le titre, et donc la question principale de cette fanfiction ...

Cinderella191 : merci, merci, merci !! J'étais en train de déprimer, de me dire que j'avais eu qu'une seule review, un dimanche, alors que mon texte était en tete de page quand j'ai vu la tienne ... trop contente ! Merci encore ! Contente que ca te plaise, voici la suite !

--

**_Chapitre 10 : Séparation_**

"Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous suivre gentiment ..."

La voix utilisée par Chiron était grave, profonde. Bizzarement proche du magnifique ténor d'Edward, mais pourtant si éloignée ... Elle avait sur Bella un effet hypnotique et celle-ci sorti ces jambes presques nues, uniquement recouvertes du linge de l'hôpital de son lit.

Alice gémit. Elle venait d'avoir une vision du futur. Du futur sans Bella. Il serait terne et fade. Mais il fallait se ranger, c'était trop risqué d'engager un combat maintenant à quatre et un demi, dirons nous, contre trois adversaires inconnus ...

Oh, comme cette famille avait perdu si rapidement force et confiance en elle ! Mais contre les médiateurs de la Terre, rien ni personne ne pouvait résister.

Alice se serra fort contre Jasper, elle aurait pleuré si elle le pouvait ... Esmée se rapprocha d'eux et les pris dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de les consoler, même si elle même était inconsolable.

Edward lui, restait haguard, assis au bout du lit de sa chère et tendre, la machoire légerement basse, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la laisser seule ... Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Bella était debout. Elle vacillait légerement sur ces jambes. Impossible qu'elle veuille se rendre d'elle même à ces inconnus ! Ils devaient forcément la manipuler, comment feraient-ils sinon ?

Les yeux à moitié fermés, celle-ci fit un pas, puis un autre, fantosmatique, ailleurs, manipulée. Elle rouvrit en grand les yeux, choquée, et au prix d'un grand effort, cela se lisait sur son visage, leva son bras droit et attrapa Edward. Bien entendu, avec sa force de vampire/centaure nouvelle-née, il fut soulevé rapidement, alors que telle n'était pas l'intention de Bella.

Une fois le vampire eberlué debout, Bella s'accrocha a lui, comme à une bouée et prit la parole.

"Je vous suis, mais s'il vous plait arrêtez !"

Son ton était suppliant. Nul ne savait ce qu'_ils_ lui fesaient, mais cela semblait extremement douloureux ..

"Ma seule condition est qu'Edward m'accompagne. Si je dois vivre sans lui, alors je mettrais fin à mes jours. S'il vient, je promet de coopérer dans la mesure du possible."

Elle releva la tête, fierement et attendit la réponse de Chiron, veillant à ne pas regarder Alice, Jasper et Esmée, même si cela la blessait, car elle savait qu'au moindre coup d'oeil elle fondrait en larmes et deviendrait une proie encore plus facilement manipulable pour les centaures.

"Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Mais soit. Dans ma magnificience, j'accepte cette condition. Suis moi."

Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à la famille Cullen, boulversée, déchirée, ni à Edward, toujours agrippé à Bella.

Celle-ci emboita le pas à Chiron, et les deux autres centaures se placèrent derrière elle pour ... éviter toute tentative de fuite ? Elle et Edward ressemblaient à deux prisonniers de guerre, bien qu'aucun coup n'ai été porté ... Ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole pour rassurer leur famille, de crainte de provoquer chez eux une vive réaction qui pourrait entrainer une attaque.

Bella essaya une seule chose, pour essayer de ne pas trop les faire souffrir. Envoyer un message mentale. Pourquoi pas essayer ? Elle semblait avoir plus de ressources qu'un vampire normal, alors autant en profiter !

_Nous prendrons soin de nous, soyez heureux!_

Cela marcha. Les Cullen amassés relevèrent la tête et hochèrent la tête gravement.  
Bella ne pu s'empecher de rajouter

_Je vous aime, et lui aussi..._

Le dénommé "Helops", quel nom étrange ..., émis un grognement :

"Garde des pensées privées, ou alors dirige les correctement au moins ! Pffff"

En voilà un qui ne semblait guère ravi de l'arrivée de Bella dans leur clan ! Bella, elle n'était guère ravie de son intervention. C'était en effet une pensée intime ! Elle aurait volontiers tordu le cou à ce bel arroguant ... mais elle avait promis d'etre sage. Et elle le serait jusqu'a ce que tout les Cullen soient à l'abri.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, dans les couloirs, ils attirèrent tout les regards, dont ceux de Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett, qui estomaqués et choqués, ne purent s'approcher du petit groupe, malgrés leur effort, comme si ce groupe hétéroclite était enfermée dans une bulle, d'où nul ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir.

Une fois dehors, tout se brouilla. Helops prit, assez violement le bras de Bella, son compagnon Aphidas, celui d'Edward et ils filèrent. Beaucoup plus vite que lorsqu'Edward courrait. Avec lui, on distinguait encore les arbres, peu, mais on les remarquait. Alors que la ... Ils allaient beaucoup beaucoup trop vite. Ils atteignirent la côte, et ne ralentirent pas, et continuèrent à courir, tout droit, en plein sur la mer. Edward semblait plus que mal et était insensible au décors digne d'un film d'horreur qui l'entourait. Bella, elle, hurlait de toute ses forces, essayait de freiner les centaures, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et du se résoudre à regarder avec horreur leurs pieds approcher de l'eau ... se poser sur la surface ... et y rester ? Mais pas le temps de s'attarder, une fois sur l'eau, le rythme infernal continua d'accelerer et Bella du se retenir pour ne pas vomir en pleine course.

La traversée de l'Atlantique dura un certain temps. Certes, ils avaient couru _très_ vite, l'océan était quand même large, et il fallait de temps en temps faire de petits détours pour eviter les paquebots, les pétroliers et autres bateaux...

Ils ne ralentirent qu'une fois à proximité d'une côte verte, abrupte ... Surement l'Irlande ? Ou l'Islande ?


	12. Chapter 11 : Conditions

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Delynn Lie : Je t'attend ! XP

Soossoo: C'est vrai que c'est différent, mais quand t'es à 250 km/h ... arf, tu vois vaguement une île ... assez grosse ... donc soit Islande soit Irlande ! D

Ptitebella45 : Contente que ca t'ai plu ! Mais, a t'il vraiment bien fait de venir ? Arf, ca ... j'en suis pas encore sure ! XD  
Voici la suite !

Cinderella191 : Merchi !!

--

**_Chapitre 11 : Conditions_**

Au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe avançait, les côtes de l'île étaient de plus en plus distinctes. Ils étaient en train de foncer en direction d'une false, au dessus de laquelle se trouvait une vaste prairie où de l'herbe haute et bien verte se balançait au gré du vent.

Les falaises abruptes et très découpées tombaient dans l'océan Atlantique qui s'imposait à l'île en pénétrant très loin dans les terres. Les fjords profonds étaient nombreux sur toute cette partie de la côte, tout comme les baies. Et dans les baies, il y aurait des poissons ? Des phoques ? N'importe quoi, qui se mange ?

En effet, Bella avait une faim atroce. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé ... Dans l'hôpital aussi, elle avait failli flanchir, mais d'une, Edward était à ses côtés et l'en aurait empeché, même si elle était désormais plus forte que lui théoriquement et de deux, la « bulle » dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait, ou ne semblait pas avoir de faille par laquelle Bella aurait pu sortir pour assouvir ses besoins. Et puis surtout, Bella ne désirait tuer personne, même si parfois, son instinct et sa soif lui créaient des besoins contradictoires à son éthique. Elle avait essayé de lutter, mais sans les deux arguments préalablement cités, elle n'aurait pas tenu. Peut-etre que finalement, les centaures, malgré eux, l'avait empechée de commettre un meurtre ?

Mais en attendant ... Dans cette prairie, il y avait des moutons. C'est gentil un mouton ! C'est mignon, c'est joli ... et oh! Quel fumet ! Non, c'est peut-être un peu exageré ... mais pour les deux vampires affamés, malgré le peu d'interêt que représentait un ... tel animal, c'était une odeur entêtante, envoutante ... Et un mouton, certes, c'est pur, c'est blanc, c'est innocent, mais cela reste un animal, mangeable (même par les humains normaux !) et donc pour l'éthique de nos deux vampires preférés, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Bella et Edward trépignaient, essayaient de se liberer de l'étreinte imposée par les deux jeunes centaures. Ceux-ci tenirent bon et leur envoyèrent un regard sévère, en indiquant le sol.

Ah, en effet, mieux vallait éviter de les lacher, ils étaient encore sur l'eau! Bon, certes, les vampires sont amphibiens, n'empeche que l'impact avec l'eau les ralentiraient, et surtout, chasser mouillé n'est absolument pas pratique, car ainsi c'est plus bruyant ...

Ils virèrent de cap brutalement, avant d'atteindre la falaise aux moutons. Bella en grogna de déception. Ils atteignirent rapidement, enfin non, très rapidement une petite plage. C'était rassurant de voir la terre sous ses pieds, même si présentemment, ils ne la touchaient pas, les centaures les trainant beaucoup trop rapidement, ils se seraient surement arraché un pied si tel avait été le cas. Un vampire est certes résistant, mais pourquoi souffrir pour rien ?

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit chemin de sable, entouré de grands et majestueux feuillus, puis sur le seuil d'une immense maison.  
La bulle de protection se désintégra, l'air devint plus libre, plus pur.

Helops et Aphidas s'élancèrent gaiement, abandonnant leur facade rigide et devant, un court instant, comme deux gamins a qui on redonne la sucette que l'on vient de leur confisquer. Mais cet instant fut très fugace, car ils disparurent presque immédiatement.  
Il ne restait que Chiron à présent.

"Bienvenue en Irlande, Bella. Ta nouvelle patrie, ton nouveau chez toi."

Pas un seul instant il n'adressa un regard à Edward, qui commencait à se sentir plus que mal à l'aise.

"Je te laisse t'installer. Tu n'as qu'à choisir une chambre, n'importe laquelle. Celles qui sont fermées sont déjà occupées. Tu peux visiter la région, nous sommes dans le comté de Clare. Mais ne t'approche pas de l'écurie. Surtout pas avec _lui_. Et contentez vous de lapins, du moins tant que vous serez sur le domaine. Pour le moment je t'interdis d'en franchier les barrières."

Devant la mine éberluée de Bella, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de chasse autrement que de gros giber, Chiron fit une grimace et conséda.

"Bon, d'accord. Vous aurez le droit à un mouton par semaine. Pas plus, je tiens à mon troupeau ! Et n'essaie pas de tricher, je les connais toutes, mes brebis !"

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, à vitesse humaine, laissant nos deux comparses seuls, encore estomaqués par cet amas de règles, toutes stupides les unes que les autres, et surtout totallement inutiles.  
Bella, qui avait depuis longtemps une main sur son ventre, prit la parole :

"Edward, j'ai vraiment très faim, ca me fait mal ... Pouvons nous aller chasser maintenant ?"

Edward lui répondit, completement désabusé vis à vis des règles établies, enfin non, plutôt imposées :

"Si tu le souhaites. Des lapins ... Non mais franchement ? Comment veut-il qu'on vive avec des LAPINS ?"

A cela Bella répondit timidement, presque implorante :

"On a le droit à un mouton aussi ... Pourquoi ne pas "fêter" notre arrivée ? Et je t'avoue que quand je les ai vu tout à l'heure, j'en ai salivé ... Ce n'est peut être pas très raisonnable, mais j'en ai tellement envie ... S'il te plait ..."

"Oui, bien sur Bella. Je te le laisserai entier. Un mouton te suffira peut-être si on a de la chance. Sinon, après, il te restera des lapins, sinon."

Choquée, l'interressée répondit :

"Je veux le partager avec toi ! Tu ne vas pas manger QUE des lapins tout de même! Toi aussi tu as faim, très faim même ... tes yeux sont presque noirs ..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Allons-y."

Bella savait que dans ces moments là, cela ne servait à rien de discuter, sa décision était déjà prise et était irrévoquable.  
Elle murmurra donc, simplement : ''Va pour la chasse au mouton alors ..."

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils empruntèrent le chemin qu'ils venait de quitter, lentement en admirant le magnifique paysage pittoresque irlandais, tout en rejoignant les paturages, où une pauvre brebis innocente allait tomber ...


	13. Chapter 12 : Sauf, le mouton!

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Cinderella191 : Pauvre mouton au singulier ... ils en ont un seul pour deux par semaine ! Ils sont fous ces centaures ! Dire que c'est moi qui les ai monté de toute pièce ... jdois être sadique MUHAHAHA

Tueuse-en-série-joke : Merci !! ... Mais ... Comment ca pour mes autres fics ? arf, j'avoue avoir une imagination débordante, mais longue à la détente, les idées ne me viennent pas comme ca, déjà pour celle la, au début, j'ai vachement ramé ...

Ptitebella45 : Pas besoin de faire une description de ca, tu comprendras aisément qu'il était hésitant entre le fait de mourrir de rire ... ou de déséspoir ...

**Note **: Je vais faire mumuse avec ce chapitre ! XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'imaginer pour vous ... !! Arf, je suis morte de rire ! XD

--

_**Chapitre 12 : Sauf, le Mouton !**_

Soudainement, Bella tourna la tête, ses beaux cheveux bruns voltigèrent sur ces épaules. Son nez s'avança, ses yeux se firent perçants. Elle était aux aguets !

Une délicieuse odeur venait en effet de s'introduire dans ses narines. Du sang ... DU SANG !

Ses yeux virèrent au noir, et à petits pas, elle sortit du chemin battu pour s'engouffrer dans le semblant de forêt qui les entourait. Edward, lui, ne comprennait pas. C'était pourtant lui le vampire aguerri ? Et il n'avait absolument rien senti. Même en se concentrant, il ne parvenait pas à sentir autre chose que l'entêtante et envoutante odeur de Bella et en arrière plan, beaucoup moins fortement, l'odeur de la forêt elle-même. Ces sens étaient peut être troublés à cause du subtil changement d'odeur qu'avait subit Bella lors de sa transformation ? Oui, c'était surement ça. En fait, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement, et quelque part, dans son égo, il était un petit peu vexé que Bella dévellope si vite de tels talents.

Bella, contrairement à son habitude, se déplacait de façon silencieuse, sans hésiter et surtout sans tomber. Quel redoutable prédateur fesait-elle !

En être réduit à chasser ... du lapin ? Quelle idée stupide ! Bella esperait bien que ces lapins seraient grands, gros, et avec un sang succulent, car sinon ... Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme là !

Soudain, devant les deux vampires ahuris, un ENORME lapin surgit. Et quand je dis énorme... Il devait bien faire un mètre de haut pour un mètre de large ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague ? Aphidas et Helops n'avaient que ca a faire que de se déguiser en lapin géant ?

Non, le lapin se déplacait bruyamment, et sentait si bon ... Il était forcement vivant, contrairement à un centaure !

Bella n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Tel un félin se préparant à une attaque, elle se replia, bandit ses muscles, et bondit, en plein sur le lapin, qui jusque là ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Tout était parfait, la courbe était niquelle, la puissance parfaitement dosée ... sauf qu'à ce moment là, ce foutu lapin fit un bond en avant ... et Bella manqua sa proie, pour atterir dans l'hêtre qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Au grand boum, créée par le choc "Bella/hêtre", le lapin géant se décida enfin à réagir et s'éloigna à petits bonds, enfin, petits pour sa taille, géant pour un lapin normal. Le pire dans cette situation était qu'il n'était même pas plus stressé que ca : il partait uniquement car il avait été dérangé par un bruit inconnu, mais rien de plus.

Edward pouffa. Quelle situation hilarante !

Il s'avanca près de Bella, l'aida à se relever, vérifia qu'elle allait bien et éclata franchement de rire en voyant sa mine renforgnée. Une proie d'habitude si simple à attraper ! Si étrange en ces terres ! Et qui n'avait même pas peur d'eux ! Mais où étaient-ils tombés ? Bella ne tardit pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire, qui alla jusqu'au larmes. Cette situation était tellement déconcertante !

Quand ils cessèrent, d'un seul regard ils redevinrent sérieux. La traque au lapin était ouverte !

Ils se mirent en formation de chasse, Bella devant, puisque son nez était meilleur, et Edward derrière, prêt à bondir. Quand elle le sentit, elle se mit dans un état tel d'exitation, qu'elle commenca a courir, vite, vite, et toujours plus vite. De telle manière, que si entre temps, Edward n'avait pas reperé olfactivement leur proie, il l'aurait perdu. Bella avait une course si rapide si fluide ... Edward avait tendance a beaucoup l'admirer en ce moment. Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment ... Il se promit en lui même de, une fois rentrés, l'immobiliser et de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec sa fiancé, en tant que sa fiancée, pas en tant qu'otage des centaures, chasseresse, ou quoique se soit d'autre.

Enfin ! Le supra maouss costaud lapin était là. A deux ils l'encerclèrent, enfin, un de chaque côté et lui sautèrent dessus. Tout se passa très vite. Bella mordait rageusement au hasard dans l'épaisse fourure de l'animal, alors que celui-ci se débattait, sautant dans tout les sens. Edward s'accorchait au niveau du cou de la bêêête, et repoussait ses poils pour atteindre une veine. Bella elle, était plutôt sur les fesses du lapin, et était drôlement secoué par ce rodéo. Neanmoins, Edward fut le grand gagnant de ce combat : atteignant une veine, il mordit cet animal hors du commun, qui sous l'effet radical de son poison, arrêta brusquement de se débattre et tomba.

Ils se régalèrent. En soit, ce lapin n'avait aucun gout, et son sang n'avait de bon que son parfum. Par contre, il était drôlement long à manger, et ils ne furent trop de deux pour le finir. Mais cette chasse épique leur avait donné goût au lapin, et nul doute qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de manger de moutons !

Laissant la dépouille du lapin géant sur place, ils retournèrent sur le chemin d'ou ils venaient comme ils étaient arrivés main dans la main.

Une fois sur le seuil de la maison, ils marquèrent tout deux un temps d'arrêt. Bella était anxieuse. Edward aussi, mais il ouvrit doucement la porte. A l'intérieur, aucuns bruits, aucuns signes de bruits, ou de signe d'une vie quelquonque. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la maison, le constat était vite fait : ils étaient seuls dans une maison vide, constat qui fut confirmé par une lettre posée sur une table dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger qui disait à peu près ceci :

"Chers Bella et Edward,

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous souhaiter la bienvenue en personne ... mais Bienvenue quand même !

Moi et les garçons partons, nous reviendrons sous peu, faites comme chez vous en nous attendant, puisque vous y êtes, dans votre nouveau chez vous !

Thrérée

PS : Attention aux lapins ... Aphidas a encore trafiqué leur boisson, ils sont devenus un peu plus grands que la normale, mais ils sont gentils, ils n'attaquent pas!"

En lisant ces mots, Bella et Edward éclatèrent de rire, même s'ils avaient tout deux un petit pincement au coeur. Cette lettre, Esmée aurait pu l'écrire ... Mais elle était loin, très loin, et devait etre "morte" d'inquiètude ...

Mais comment la joindre ?

--

Comment ca original ? XD

Qu'en pensez vous ? Reviewez par milliers s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!


	14. Chapter 13 : Discution

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Tueuse-en-serie-joke : Merci ...! J'espère que ca te plait !

Idocha : Ah, les lapins géants ... une histoire qui dure entre eux et mois ... LOL Sinon, c'est vrai que pour les centaures ... le rôle est encore confus ... mais attend toi au pire comme au meilleur avec eux ! XP

Cinderella191 : J'avoue, je les adore ! XD  
Le pire c'est que c'est innocentes boules de poils vont avoir un rôle décisif dans l'histoire ... ! Oups, j'en ai trop dit ! T'as rien lu, OK ?

Loli1803 : Merciiiiiiii !! Ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes !

**Note :** Bon, et bien, je suis un peu décue ... 4 reviews pour un chapitre que je trouve personnellement bien écrit ... Je repars dans mon style de base, un petit peu de tristesse ... En esperant que cela vous plaise !

--

Chapitre 13 : Discution

Bella ne put s'empecher à cette pensée de faiblir. Cela ne fesait même pas une journée entière qu'ils étaient, bongré, malgré, parti de leur chère petite ville de Forks.

Pour parer cette vague de tristesse, elle s'approcha d'Edward, qui lui ouvrit ses bras, et se blotti contre ce corps de marbre qu'elle chérissait. Maintenant qu'elle était elle aussi vampire, qu'elle était donc elle aussi de marbre, elle ne ressentait plus de froid ou de dureté. Leurs deux corps se modelaient simplement vis à vis de l'autre, faits désormais de la même matière inorganique. Si Bella pouvait pleurer, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute fait : verser une ou deux petites larmes permet parfois de liberer sa douleur, son mal-être, sa tristesse ... Mais elle était désormais vampire, elle devrait donc trouver d'autres moyens d'exprimer sa peine.

Edward la serra timidement contre lui, gardant encore ses réflexes de prudence, pourtant dorénavant inutile. Il pouvait toujours la prendre dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le souhaiterait, il ne lui ferait aucun mal, car elle était sienne, vampire. Prennant conscience de cette vérité, il osa enfin la serrer au niveau de la taille véritablement, en l'attirant toujours plus poche de lui d'une main, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa bien-aimé de l'autre. Il commenca alors à susurrer une certaine berceuse, qui eu sur Bella un effet immédiat. Elle arreta de s'attrister, repondit à l'étreinte de son compagnon et, relevant la tête, planta ses yeux, nouvellement mordorés, dans ceux d'Edward.

Celui-ci soutint un instant ce regard timide et hésitant, puis pencha légerement sa propre tête pour attraper les lèvres de la jeune vampire qui lui fesait face. Il ne la laisserait pas douter sur ce point là. Il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde, et sa transformation n'avait en rien changé ses sentiments, si ce n'est les avait rendus plus puissants encore.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant besoin de respirer. Ils mirènt tout deux dans ce baiser beaucoup de force, de passion, d'amour, mais aussi une once de détresse, qui finallement, lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser avait disparu. Ils s'aimaient, étaient réunis, pour toujours, et à jamais. Rien, non rien ne pourrai les séparer ...

La main d'Edward négligement enroulée autour de la taille de Bella l'entraina vers le vestibule où trônait un antique téléphone, de couleur rouge : un rouge si criant et si clinquant que nul ne pouvait l'ignorer. Edward attrapa l'appareil pendant que Bella composait le numéro à l'aide de la roulette chiffrée qui trônait sur le devant du téléphone. Quel étrange, vieux et antique instrument ... Une fois le numéro composé, Bella appuya sur la touche « haut-parleur ».

Dès le premier « bip », les deux vampires se tendirent. Allaient-ils répondre ? Oh, il le fallait ! Le jeune couple avait en ce moment même besoin de réconfort et surtout d'être sur que leur famille allait bien, qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été fait ...

Ils retinrent leur respiration jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de jeune fille leur répondit :

« Allo ? »

Cette voix ! Nul ne pouvait imiter ce timbre reconnaissable entre toute, cette malice contenue, ce sourire par dessus ces mots ... Même si en l'instant présent, sa voix semblait terne et désabusée.

« Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiice !!»

Les deux vampires avaient presque crié son prénom, tellement heureux de constater qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Bella ?! Edward ?! Vous allez bien ? »

La voix d'Alice se réchauffait graduellement. Elle semblait surprise de les entendre au téléphone, preuve qu'elle avait du beaucoup s'inquieter alors que pour le moment, tout se passait de façon imprévue, certes, mais aucunement dangereuse. Il fallait absolument la rassurer avant qu'elle ne mette sur pied un plan diabolique pour venir les chercher, déchainant le courroux des centaures et lui fesant ainsi risquer sa propre vie.

« Ca va beaucoup mieux depuis que nous entendons ta voix, chère soeur ... »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de votre capacité à me griller les tympans en hurlant dans le téléphone ! Ca va pas la tête ?! »

« Ah ! Ca ! Eh bien c'est pour mieux te rendre chèvre mon enfant ... »

Edward rit à la fin de cette réplique, qu'il avait volontairement prononcée avec des accents lourds et sourds, imitant ceux du loup du petit chaperon rouge.

« Alors ça on peut dire que vous avez réussi ! La maison est sans dessus dessous de puis votre départ. Je n'ai rien vu venir Edward, je suis désolée ! »

Alice, elle semblait soucieuse, mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait parler son frère, elle sentait une pression monter : allait-il lui en vouloir ?

« Alice, calme toi ... Moi et Edward allons bien. On revient d'une chasse au lapin géant, c'était, comment dire : géant ? »

Cette fois c'était Bella qui avait répondu, ayant arraché le téléphone des mains d'Edward en lui tirant la langue.

« J'ai bien entendu : ''lapin géant'' ? »

Cette fois, ce n'était plus la voix fluette d'Alice mais une voix beaucoup plus puissante, beaucoup plus grave et forte : celle d'Emmett. Tout excité à l'idée d'avoir peut-être une nouvelle espèce à son tableau de chasse, il enchaina :

« Géant comment vos lapins ? En chocolat ? »


	15. Chapter 14 : Contemplation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Les centaures appartiennent à la mythologie grecque ... et ceux-ci, appartiennent à Oedipe !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Tueuse-en-serie-joke: Voila, et bien ... ma seule revieuse ... merci franchement, car si t'étais pas là, eh bien je crois que j'aurais hésité à continuer ... Mais savoir que je te fais rire, ca me réchauffe le coeur, merci encore !

Celiawelling : Dis, si tu me mets dans tes alerts c'est que tu aimes ? Non ? Oui ? S'il te plaiiiiiiit review ?

**Note :** Bon les gens c'est pas sérieux ... 100 personnes ont lu le chapitre précédent, pour une seule review ? C'est à ce point de la merde ? Si oui, écrivez moi au moins pour que je le sache et que j'en sois sur ... dans ce cas, j'inventerais vite fait bien fait une fin à cette fic qui est censée, à la base, durer facilement 30 chapitres ... Mais écrire, sans votre soutien, c'est dur, j'ai besoin de vous ... alors à vous !

--

**_Chapitre 14 : Contemplation_**

Après une longue discution, où toute la famille Cullen prit le combiné tour à tour, Bella et Edward furent un peu rassurés. Personne n'était attaqué, personne n'était en danger. Mis à part l'éloignement ... tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes (dixit Candide!), donc, tout le monde doit profiter de sa vie et ne pas lutter contre la contingence (le hasard du destin) ... en gros carpe diem !

Enfin, du moins essayer, car cet éloignement était tout de même douloureux : la famille n'avait jamais été réellement séparée, hormis la fuite d'Edwrard en Alaska lorsqu'il avait failli flanchir et avait failli mordre Bella lors de la première rencontre qu'il avait eu avec elle, ou celle où il avait fui à Volterra... dans d'autres circonstances, un peu plus dramatiques ... Mais même ces petits éloignements n'avaient jamais duré plus de trois jours, alors que la ! Personne ne savait combien de temps cela allait durer, ce qui allait se passer, s'ils allaient un jour se revoir ... Beaucoup d'interrogations, certes, mais se torturer l'esprit n'est d'aucune utilité dans ce cas précis.

Donc nos deux héros, après avoir raccroché l'antique téléphone, décidèrent de visiter la maison et de se trouver une chambre. Non pas pour y dormir, quelle idée, mais pour utiliser la salle de bain adjacente ...

Dans le grande salle a manger, autour d'une large table en chêne, se trouvaient divers meubles dans les mêmes tons chauds que la table, vernis d'un beau brun foncé, assorti aux murs bordeaux de la pièce. Sur un de ces meubles se trouvait un grand miroir devant lequel Bella s'arreta. C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait transformée. Etonnée, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légerement. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement changée, mais tant de petits changements par ci, par là, lui donnait un air beaucoup plus fière, belle et désirable.

Ces cheveux avaient pris beaucoup en longueur et lui arrivait aux fesses. Ils avaient aussi pris du volume, une légère ondulation et une teinte légèrement plus foncée, la rapprochant de celle des autres centaures. Rien que ce petit changement lui donnait un air beaucoup plus romantique, ce qui était accentué par le contraste entre sa peau, aussi pâle désormais que celle d'Edward, et ces cheveux foncés.

Ces yeux, d'un beau brun profond, s'étaient légèrement aggrandis, ces sourcils, soulignaient délicatement son regard, capable à présent de charmer quiquonque d'un simple battement de cil.

C'est de cela que prit conscience Edward lorsqu'il posa un regard plus précis sur sa fiancé. Qu'elle était belle !

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle et l'attira à lui. Une fois à sa portée, il se mit a déposer une nuée de petits baisers dans son cou, qui, même sans sang tambourrinant dans ses veines, sentait diablement bon. Si désirable ...

Bella, elle, se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, heureuse. Oui, heureuse, elle qui avait tant craint que le magnifique vampire à la peau translucide ne s'interresse plus à elle une fois qu'il aurait bu son sang ... elle s'était bien trompée et avait la preuve que son amour pour elle était beaucoup plus fort, plus puissant, capable de surmonter des terribles épreuves comme la séparation d'avec sa famille ... pour elle, et pour elle seule.

Après être resté ainsi un instant, Edward attrapa la main désormais vampire de son humaine préférée, la fit légerement pirouetter et s'élanca vers le couloir, tirant sans gêne Bella qui ne comprennait pas ses intentions exactes.

« Nous avons une chambre à choisir mon amour ... »

Le ténor qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots était tellement saisissant, tellement profond, tellement... Edward, que Bella ne résista pas un instant et le suivi, hypnotisée.

Une fois devant un grand couloir, avec une petite dizaine de porte, le vampire s'arrêta, les yeux brillants.

« Quelle serait ta chambre de rêve ? Crois tu que nous allons la trouver ici ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait que très peu apprécié la manière dont les centaures l'avaient traitée et ne les imaginait pas faire dans la dentelle.

« Je veux juste un piano, un beau piano pour que tu puisses me jouer cette berceuse que j'aime tant ... »

D'un pas décidé, elle attrapa la première poignée qu'elle vit à sa portée.

Fermée ... bien sur

Bella n'avait pas parlé. Mais son énervement avait été tel qu'Edward l'avait percu. Il haussa un sourcil et fixa Bella. Non, elle était toujours indescriptible pour lui ... mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche la ! Et Edward était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas parlé, mais qu'il avait entendu une de ses pensées.

Une seconde plus tard et ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la pièce et regardèrent autour d'eux.

La salle était petite, mais bien agencée. Un grand lit en fer forgé trônait au miilieu de la pièce, ainsi que divers petits meubles, tous faits en fers noir, contrastant ainsi avec les murs et la maquette qui étaient eux d'un blanc immaculé.

Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de piano dans la pièce, néanmoins, l'endroit séduit Bella et Edward qui, d'une commune volonté s'affalèrent sur le lit et admirèrent la splendide vue qu'ils avaient à partir de leur nouvelle chambre : des magnifiques prairies à pertes de vue, avec une flore et une faune particulièrement agréable à regarder.

Les deux complices, tendrement enlacés se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Bella commencèrent à papillonner sur le torse d'Eward ...

Une porte claquée et un cri appellant la nouvelle centaure les fit hélas se rappeler quelque peu rapidement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : des otages ...

--

**Alors ? Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Un peu plus de sentiments, moins d'actions ... mais il faut aussi se poser parfois ! Et le prochain chapitre ... huuum, je vous raconte même pas, il va décoiffer ! Alors si vous voulez l'avoir ... vite, persuadez moi en avec vos reviews !! (sinon, je prendrais mon temps comme pour ce chapitre ... MUHAHA un petit peu sadique sur les bords !)**


	16. Chapter 15 : Viens mon chaton

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Pas de reviews du tout ... alors là, je suis vraiment ... vraiment ... super triste ... J'aurais peut-être pas du écrire, mais tant pis, c'est commencé ... mais ca va se finir au plus vite, ne vous inquietez pas, je ne vous embeterais pas plus longtemps.**

--

**_Chapitre 15 : Viens mon chaton ..._**

Bella se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme de la marchandise et c'était précisemment ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle soupira et, entrainant Edward avec elle, descendit au rez de chaussé pour voir ce qui neccessitait leur présence. Elle eu la surprise de voir les quatres centaures alignés, les attendant cérémonieusement, même si Aphidas semblait un petit peu énervé devant la lenteur calculée qu'avait pris Bella pour descendre les escaliers.

Devant leur mutisme elle lanca :

"Bon, je suis là. Mais si vous n'avez rien à dire je repars dans ma chambre si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des choses à faire."

Edward la dévisagea, surpris. Depuis quand Bella était elle si hautaine, fière et confiante ? La transformation l'avait vraiment sublimée ... sous tout les rapports ...

Les sourcils de Chiron se froncèrent. Il lanca à la nouvelle centaure un regard dur et froid, alors qu'au même moment, Edward porta un main à son ventre en gémissant. Il souffrait. Un des centaures avait donc un pouvoir semblable à celui de Jane ?

Bella réagit rapidement. Elle se posta devant son vampire et grogna.

"Arretez immédiatement."

Elle s'adressait à Chiron, avec colère, persuadé que c'était lui à l'origine de la douleur de son bien-aimé.

"Aphidas, cesse immédiatement !"

La seule femme centaure du groupe avait pris la parole. Thrérée, selon la signature de la lettre ...  
Elle semblait presque aussi courroucée que Belle, et prête à giffler le grand centaure brun, qui bafouilla et baissa les yeux.

Immédiatement, Edward se redressa, et même si ces traits étaient encore douloureux, ils étaient néanmoins plus détendus.

"Que nous voulez vous ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Je VEUX et J'EXIGE des réponses !"

Bella avait presque hurlé, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Chrion fit un pas et éleva une main apaisante, décidé à la poser sur l'épaule droite de Bella.  
Celle-ci fit un bond en arrière et hurla :

"NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !"

Cette fois, les limites étaient dépassées. Bella n'était pas prête à se laisser dicter son existance et avait bien compris que Chiron avait des pouvoirs du même type que Jasper, mais en beaucoup plus devellopé. Devenir un mouton alors qu'elle rageait intérieurement ... et extérieurement aussi maintenant ? Hors de question. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Un silence s'abatti sur le groupe. Tout le monde se dévisagea, suspicieux.

Mais encore une fois, se fut Bella qui brisa ce silence en hurlant :

" VOUS ALLEZ REPONDRE OUI ? SINON ON S'EN VA ! "

Elle prit un Edward hébétée par la main et commenca à partir, cette fois à vitesse vampirique de la maison.

Elle n'alla pas très loin, Helops lui barra la route et semblait décidé a camper sa position.

"Revenez."

Ce fut Edward qui revint au centre de la pièce, après s'être extrait de la poigne de Bella. Il en avait marre d'être trimaballé entre les différents endroits, marre d'être traité comme une vulgaire poupée. Il sut néanmoins réprimer sa rage et son énervement et dit, d'une voix, calme et posée.

"Pourquoi ? A quoi cela sert ? A quoi servons nous ? Ne sommes nous que des pions ?"

Chiron regarda les traits du magnifique vampire qui lui fesait face. Tant de beauté gachée, cela lui fesait de la peine ...  
Il répondit sur le même ton, les yeux bizzarement mélancoliques et tristes.

"Nous nous sommes concertés. Ce n'est pas possible ... Bella est trop dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres. Nous ne pouvons la laisser dans la nature ainsi. Il y a une seule alternative, et j'espère qu'elle l'acceptera ..."

L'interressée avait entendu ces paroles, et, choquée, était revenue auprès d'Edward. Elle dévisageait horrifié cet être qui parlait de la tuer en essayant d'en deviner les points faibles, en cas de combat ... Mais elle avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait pas, elle ne trouvait rien.

"Aphidas, explique lui."

Le grand, l'orgueilleux Aphidas prit la parole, avec un ton suffisant et hautain.

"Je peux modifier ta nature. C'est mon pouvoir. Grâce à celui-ci, j'ai pas "aggrandir" les lapins, comme j'ai pu créer un disfonctionnement interne chez ton vampire."

Sur ces mots, les deux vampires grognèrent sourdement. Bella était prête à lui sauter dessus, mais Edward la retenait toujours et essayait de la calmer ... elle se retint donc.

"Eh, oh, du calme, je l'ai aussi guéri ... Donc voilà le _deal_ que je te propose : Je modifie ta structure moléculaire (pour les S : son génotype D ) ... ainsi tu ne seras plus que centaure ... "

Bella répondit, imitant un petit le ton snob de Aphidas :

"J'ai toujours voulu être vampire. Je n'y renoncerais pas. Pourquoi ne serais je pas plus que vampire ?"

Mais Aphidas semblait être préparé à cette question et il y répondit rapidement et fermement.

"Parceque je refuse. Et puis, ca ne sera pas gratuit. Si je le fait, tu LE quittes, et tu deviens ma compagne. Sinon, tu meurs et lui aussi."


	17. Chapter 16 : Tentation

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

Eleo : Merci !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise, même si elle traite d'un sujet "classique"

Marie : Merci à toi pour ton petit mot ... J'attend ton avis sur la suite !

Arya15 : Je comprend parfaitement ton point de vue, mais c'est vraiment très frustrant de mettre quelque chose en partage, de savoir que c'est lu, sans aucun retour ... Après, moi jme pose des questions, jme dit, peut-être que c'est parceque c'est nul, parait que, au vu de mes résultats du bac de francais, jchui pas vraiment douée ... Donc, bon, pas envie de "polluer" le web avec des aneries pondues par une folle furieuse à l'esprit completement tordu ... Mais en tout cas merci, car ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup plu, de part son côté argumentatif et aussi parceque tu as écrit ma plus longue review ! (pour le moment : aux autres : vous avez là un nouveau défi à relever : battre Arya ! :D ) Surtout que j'adore ta fic à toi aussi (Pause Pub : Allez tous lire Perception !) !! Et que voilà ... merci !

**Note :** Tout d'abord, merci pour les trois reviews que j'ai recu, ca m'a fait très plaisir ... Je vais repartir sur quelque chose de plus classique, avec des thèmes un peu plus récurrents et moins ... « tirés par les cheveux » dirons nous ! Mais rien ne dit que par la suite ... niark niark niark, tout droits réservés à l'auteur fou ! XP

--____

**_Chapitre 16 : Tentation_**

Bella était estomaquée. Comment osait-il lui faire une proposition aussi indécente ? Et surtout, comment osait-il afficher un petit air supérieur et sur de lui ? Bella était à deux doigts de l'attaquer pour le mettre en charpie, car tel était le sort réservé à ses ennemis, mais vu les conditions, 1 vampire pour deux centaures, le combat s'annoncait perdu d'avance car trop inégal.

Cette bataille ne pouvait pas être physique, il ne restait plus qu'à attaquer l'impertinent sur un autre terrain : la persuasion.

Edward, lui, était vraiment dégouté. Depuis le début, il savait que garder Bella auprès de lui, en tant qu'humaine ou vampire, serait dur, mais de là à en arriver à des extrêmes comme celui-ci, c'était tout de même fort, très fort ... Ainsi, il avait raison depuis le début. Les vampires, êtres damnés du Paradis, ne peuvent jamais être comblés véritablement ... Il secoua légèrement la tête, tout en restant en retrait, laissant Bella prendre sa décision, qu'il ne voulait en rien influencer.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tes bassesses tu vas m'avoir ? Sois plus subtil mon chéri, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles ...

La voix de Bella était maitrisée de telle sorte que celle-ci eu un effet envoutant sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sensuelle, chaude et profonde, tous étaient hypnotisés par cette voix féline, semblable à une douce et intime caresse. Tous étaient pendus à ces lèvres. Même la seule femme présente dans la pièce semblait charmée par la voix qu'avait pris Bella.

La jeune vampire, d'un regard circulaire, fut très étonnée de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur son public. Surement un nouveau pouvoir, pensa t'elle. Mais comment tirer la situation à son avantage ?

Réfléchissant à toute allure et essayant de regarder autre part que sur les centaures aux yeux de merlans frits qui l'encerclait, elle essaya de reprendre la même voix, et dit :

- Messieurs et madame les centaures, nous vous remercions pour votre accueil, mais il est temps pour nous de partir. Laissez nous partir en paix et ne nous recherchez pas par la suite !

Sa voix avait légèrement faiblit à la fin de sa petite tirade. C'était tout de même un petit peu présomptueux et elle avait quelque peu hésité à la fin, doutant du résultat. De plus, prendre une telle voix était très fatiguant pour la jeune centaure, ce qui l'affaiblissait, ainsi que sa volonté. Mais vu l'effet admirable qu'elle avait produit, c'était vraiment une bonne technique et un pouvoir très utile qu'il fallait qu'elle développe.

Le seul inconvénient visible à cet instant, était qu'Edward abordait exactement la même tête que les centaures et ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il était l'heure pour eux désormais de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Bella dut la tirer par la manche pour l'attirer hors de la maison. Les centaures ne réagissaient toujours pas. Saisissant sa chance, Bella sa mit à courir le plus vite possible pour échapper à leur ravisseur, espérant qu''Edward suivrait. Mais, d'une part, il allait beaucoup moins vite que la jeune centaure, qui avait désormais une course encore plus rapide qu'un vampire « de base » et d'autre part il affichait toujours un air un petit peu ahuri qui l'empechait de se concentrer completement sur sa course et le ralentissait. Bella, après avoir poussé un soupir, revint sur ses pas, leva légèrement la main sur lui et le gifla le plus doucement qu'elle le pouvait, ne souhaitant pas le blesser mais uniquement le reveiller. L'effet fut immédiat.

Edward la regarda, courroucé, se frotta la joue, un petit peu rouge et demanda .

- Tu m'as ... ?

- Oui, il le fallait. Maintenant on a pas beaucoup de temps. COURS !

Sans réflechir plus, il suivit l'amour de sa vie dans sa course folle. Ils dépassèrent les frontières du domaine rapidement et arrivèrent rapidement à une petite bourgade animé où des humains dansaient, tous habillés avec du vert.

- Non ...

C'était Bella qui avait gémi. Des humains ...


	18. Chapter 17 : Hésitations

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Spéciale dédicasse pour Arya15 !! **

Alors la, je vais te dire, comme ca, cash : je t'adore ! Merci mille fois pour cette ((tres) (longue)) review, quand j'ai vu la longueur du mail … (Mis à part que j'ai bien failli verser une petite larme d'émotion) En tout cas, tu m'as persuadé, donc non tu n'es pas prétentioncieuse, la persuasion, tu maitrises !Et bien tout ca m'a donné envie de te remercier, le plus vite possible. Et quoi d'autre qu'un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour toi ? Je m'excuse pour le vocabulaire que j'utilise parfois, jte jure j'essaie de faire attention, mais des fois ca m'échappe, j'utilise des mots soit que j'invente (ca arrive parfois), soit dans une autre langue (parceque j'en oublie la traduction en francais, comme Heimweh, par exemple, en allemand), ou alors des mots peu connus … Ici bassesse, c'est un coup bas ! Encore désolée ! Faut me le dire si je pars trop en sucette sur mon vocabulaire … Attend, si elle avait demandé à etre uniquement vampire, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait obéit ? Non, parceque pour une modification si importante, il faut se concentrer, beaucoup (modifier un génome, une espece) , c'est quand même délicat et dur … Donc il serait sorti de son emprise, et ils auraient meme pas pu partir … Des humains, tous habillés avec du vert, ca te dit rien dans le folklorique irlandais ? Allez, je te donne la solution … dans ce nouveau chapitre, tout frais pondu, rien que pour toi … et pour tout les autres lecteurs qui auront voulu le lire … ! Et au fait, Edward, c'est le mien, Steph' me l'a donné … Hein Mme Meyer ? Comment ca non ? Niiiiiiiiiiiif ! Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Bon, j'arrete, voilà la suite … Excuse pour cette reponse un peu décousue (et presque plus longue que le chapitre !), il est minuit, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à cette heure là … alors je rajoute à chaque fois des trucs à ta reponse, alors que le chapitre lui avance même pas … Bon, OK, j'y retourne, il arrive, le voilà, le beau, le magnifique, le génialissime chapitre 17, écrit par moi, auteur trçs modeste (n'est ce pas ?)

--

**_Chapitre 17 : Hésitations_**

Des humains … Quelle odeur délicieuse et suave s'élevait de cette masse grouillante … Les sens de Bella se mirent aux aguets. Du sang, il lui fallait du sang …

Edward, à ces côtés, eut bien du mal à la retenir. Il reussit néanmoins à la maintenir face à lui un instant, à la fixer un instant, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

- Bella, mon ange, ne fait pas ca, s'il te plait, pense à Carlisle, à ta famille …

Bella, à ses paroles, baissa les yeux. Si elle avait été encore humaine, elle aurait rougit à coup sur. Mais non, elle ne l'était plus … Et Edward regretta pendant une seconde d'avoir cédé à sa fiancé. Jamais plus il ne reverrait ses magnifiques rougeurs sur les joues de sa bien-aimée …

C'est alors qu'horrifié, il vit un petit humain toussoter. Il se trouvait derrière Bella, qui ne l'avait pas flairé, car dos au vent et ne l'avait pas entendu à cause de la bruyante musique qui s'élevait du village et lui-même ne l'avait pas vu arriver car il avait été particulièrement innattentif.

Bella se retourna, les yeux noirs de soif, luttant visiblement pour ne pas sauter sur le petit garcon qui se trouvait près d'elle. Un si petit garcon, d'environ sept ans, avec des cheveux roux en bataille … Il ne méritait pas de mourir, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui …

La jeune centaure était à cran. Sans Edward qui la retenait en lui tenant l'avant bras, elle lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus quand même, elle avait tellement faim …

Le petit garcon, lui, ne semblait absolument pas perturbé et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Bella.

- Oh excusez moi, je croyais de loin que vous étiez ma tante … Elle a disparu … Voudriez vous vous joindre à notre fête ?

Les deux vampires étaient estomaqués. Quel aplomb avait ce petit homme ! ll ne semblait en aucun cas avoir peur des deux ennemis mortels qui lui fesait face et semblait plus inquiet par la disparition de sa tante que par la présence, à l'orée de la forêt, de deux inquietants personnages.

Tout d'un coup, il saisit la main d'une Bella stupéfaite et se mit à courir en direction du village. Elle aurait pu bien entendu se dégager de la frêle étreinte qui l'entrainait, mais elel était trop abasourdie pour résister, fut-ce à un enfant.

Edward lui, suivit, ne voulant pas risquer de boulverser Bella en l'attrapant et reveiller ainsi ces instincts les plus bestiaux qui auraient pu lui faire faire une grosse bétise.

Mais la ville s'approchait, ces habitants aussi, et les effluves qui s'en dégageaient aussi … Bella, affolée, bloqua sa respiration. Elle fut génée par la sensation de mal-être qui la prit, privée de son essence vitale l'oxygène. Mais voyant qu'elle vivait encore et que cela ne lui fesait pas mal et l'emepchait de sentir le sang des humains, elle se detendit un tout petit peu et observa les humains qu'ils étaient en train de rejoindre.

La plupart étaient completement saouls, sauf bien sur les marchands qui vendaient la bierre et dansaient une espèce de danse étrange et décousue. Que pouvait-il bien ce passer dans cette ville ? Pourquoi autant de monde dans les rues et à une telle heure de la nuit ? Et pourquoi laissait on un petit bonhomme aussi adorable que le petit être qui tirait Bella sa ballader seul et parler à des inconnus ?

Edward et Bella comprirent la raison de cet attroupement en lisant la bannière verte et ornée de trefles qui ornait la facade de la première maison de la ville :

« Joyeuse Saint Patrick à tous ! »

Quel curieux hasard ! Quand on sait que Saint Patrick avait chassé tous les serpents du pays, action qui symbolise la conversion du peuple irlandais : les serpents représentent l' « antique ennemi », c'est-à-dire Satan, rendu responsable de l'ignorance du Dieu véritable et que les deux vampires venaient d'être conviés à sa fête …


	19. Chapter 18 : Questions

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_Pas de reviews ... Je crois que je déteste les vacances ! _

**Voilà, les vacances sont finies, les cours reprennent ... et moi je reprend ma fiction avec la ferme intention de la finir, avec ou sans vous, puisque vous ne semblez pas très decidés à m'écrire ce que vous en pensez. Bon, c'est vrai, Breaking Down y a beaucoup aidé, en me redonnant envie d'écrire... je trouve que même dans mon délire complet sur les centaures j'arrive pas à dépasser Mme Meyer niveau imigination!! Il est trop bien !! Je suis à fond dedans, même si je comprend un mot sur deux, certaines finesses doivent complètement m'échapper, mais le peu que je comprend, et bien, moi j'adore !!**

**Aujourd'hui, je tente un peu de suspens ... Huuum, à vos claviers!**

Bon, j'arrête de parler et j'écris maintenant.

**_Chapitre 18 : Questions_**

Heureusement pour les deux vampires, arrivés à une centaine de mètres du centre de l'agitation, le petit garcon changea brutalement de direction, les éloignant des humains et de leur sang, si tentant.

Bella essayait de se libérer, les yeux exorbités par la proximité de la substance qui assouvirait sa soif. Elle essaya d'abord doucement, mais le garconnet ne libérait pas sa prise. Alors elle essaya plus fort, commencant à gigoter et à utiliser sa force de vampire. Mais le petit garcon tenait bon, ne lachait pas sa prise, et continuait à avancer dans une direction connue de lui seul.

Edward lui, se contentait de suivre Bella, en la surveillant des yeux pour qu'elle ne cède pas à son désir et essayant de comprendre qui pouvait bien être ce petit bonhomme et ce qu'il leur voulait exactement.

Plus le garçonnet les attirait vers une direction inconnue, plus l'odeur du sang s'atténuait. Mais comment était ce possible ? Les deux vampires, pourtant si forts, si dangereux et si puissants, se retrouvaient complétement désarmés devant ce minuscule garçon à la poigne de fer ...

Non, décidement, ce n'était pas possible. Un simple garcon n'aurait pas autant de force ... et son fumet serait beaucoup plus présent ...

C'est Edward qui comprit la solution du problème en premier.

- Un centaure !!

A partir de ce moment, ce fut panique à bord. Bella se mit à essayer furieusement de se libérer, sans y arriver. Edward se jeta sur sa main prisonnière, essayant de la libérer, mais la panique et le stress paralysait ses mouvements, il n'était pas très efficace...

Et surtout, le petit être, sentant sa couverture brisée, était parti dans une course folle, zigzaguant entre les ruelles désertes à vive allure ... Puis finallement, il s'arrêta, devant une vieille maison, avec une facade un peu effritée, des volets qui auraient mérité un bon coup de pinceau ... Une seule fenêtre était illuminée de lumière. Située au rez de chaussé, juste à côté de la porte.

Belle et Edward sursautèrent de concert lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'essence de leur hôte : une humaine ... Une humaine NORMALE ! Une humaine voulait donc les voir?

C'était complétement étrange.

Déroutant.

Déstabilisant.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici?

La situation était insaisissable, incompréhensible. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur le couple amoureux? Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver?

(rire sadique de moi-même : et si je coupais là? Et bien non! Jchui un petit peu gentille quand même, mais un tout petit peu...)

La porte s'entrouvit en grinçant. Une frêle petite main, gantée de noire, apparu sur l'encadrure de la porte. Le gant était en satin, finement brodé de façon à répliquer les motifs connus de certains gouts anciens, contrastant avec l'état délabré de la maison.

Ce gant ... ce satin ... il était italien, forcément. Ce goût, pour les draperies et autres froufrouteries, datant de la Renaissance ... Italien. forcément!

Serais-ce Aro et sa clique? Que ferait-il là? Il aurait eu vent de leur miséricorde et serait venu leur apporter de "l'aide" ? Impossible. Ou alors, cela serait plus des bâtons dans les roues qu'autre chose ... et surtout, il ne ferait rien sans rien. Avait-il un plan? Savait-il comment vaincre les centaures? Qu'allait-il leur demander?

Poussé par le petit garcon, les deux furent projectés à l'intérieur de la villa. La surprise fut totalle. L'intérieur était chaud, luxueux ... mais absolument pas vampirique. Aucune structure en verre, pas de tableaux, une corbeille de fruits et de légumes... Et aucun acceuil composé d'un certain trio n'était là. En fait, la pièce était vide, mis à part le petit centaure et la femme qui était resté en retrait derrière eux et fermait à présent la porte sans aucun bruit.

Bella éberluée, ne disait mot. Elle ne comprennait pas, et à cause de cette incompréhension, elle n'arrivait pas à s'extirper de la situation et restait simplement là, statufiée, sans bouger. Même la présence du sang proche semblait ne pas la faire réagir, tant elle était abasourdie par tout les évênements qui lui arrivait.

Edward, lui, était un peu plus alerte. Voyant la pièce vide et le jeune centaure s'assoir sagement sur une chaise, comme un petit écolier qui aurait fini de réciter sa lecon. Il en déduit que leur "hôte" n'était autre que l'humaine elle-même. Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens ...

Il pivota et observa cette femme, qui se tenait encore à la porte et contemplait pensivement les deux vampires de son poste stratégique : la sortie.

Agée d'environ une vingtaine d'années, la jeune brune, était magnifique. Si Edward n'était pas profondément amoureux de Bella, il aurait eu du mal à résister au charme quasi hypnotique de l'humaine. Avec ces cheveux longs, fins, ondulés, d'une couleur chaude et ordonnés d'une facon aussi élégante que complexe. Ces yeux étaient eux aussi d'une couleur chaude, d'un marron soutenu et profond, qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux et à sa peau, très pâle, presque autant que celle de Bella avant sa transformation. Mais le charme n'opérait pas. Edward en était immusé grâce à l'amour sans fin qu'il vouait à Bella.

Prennant une attitude un petit peu offensive, il fit un pas vers la femme.

D'une voix arrogante et impétueuse, il lança :

"Qui êtes vous? Et que nous voulez vous?"

Sa voix resta en suspens à la fin de sa deuxième question. Edward en avait marre. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est profiter de sa compagne, pouvoir enfin savourer sa présence, être heureux simplement. Arreter toute cette avalanche de catastrophe qui leurs tombait dessus. C'est avec difficulté qu'il ne grogna pas et ne se jeta pas sur la brune, tant il était énervé et voulait éliminer tout les obstacles qui était sur sa route et sur celle de Bella qui les mèneraient tout deux au bonheur.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers eux. Un unique pas. Comme pour montrer qu'elle savait le danger qu'elle courrait si jamais elle s'approchait trop près des deux vampires. Elle considéra longuement Edward, qui se tenait toujours de facon rigide, fière et prêt au combat, puis Bella, qui elle était plus dans un état léthargique qu'autre chose. Peut-être était elle malade? Un vampire ne peut pourtant pas être malade... Inquiétant ...

" Je m'appelle Fiona. Fiona Telperien. Ce que je veux est simple. Je ne désire qu'une morsure de votre part."

Elle avait dit ca d'une traite, d'une voix posée et calme, comme si elle avait déjà préparé cette phrase depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment pour la dire...


	20. Chapter 19 : Emotions

**Entre Toujours et à Jamais**

_Disclamer :_

_Tout les personnages, lieux & cie appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer ! Je ne suis qu'un petit apôtre qui, attendant le prochain roman (et le film ! ) ne peut s'empecher d'inventer et de coucher sur papier ses idées !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

DaillyTill : Merci pour ta review ! Une nouvelle lectrice, jchui contente!! Alalalala, je comprend le fait que tu ne comprennes pas, moi-même des fois, je me demande "Mais où je vais?" Ce dont chaque chapitre est fait, sort de ma pure imagination ... et vu que j'ai été vachement décue par _Beaking Down_ (ben, non je blasphème pas, mais bon, faut dire ce qu'il est) j'essaie de mettre dans ma fic ce que j'aurais voulu lire (et que j'ai lu dans les trois premiers livres) : une histoire pétillante, originale et romantique (donc avec des sentiments...)! C'est donc normal que tu sois un peu perdue puisque je le ... je le veux ! lol

Arya15 : Jamais! Je te pardonnerais pas! Tu m'as trahi, sniiiif ! Je plaisante bien sur !! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir tes reviews, toujours supers longues en plus! Sinon, oui, le chapitre 18 faut le lire en ayant lu celui d'avant, sinon, forcément tu comprends plus rien, et d'une certaine facon c'est même un peu logique, car je suis un ordre chro-no-lo-gi-que ! (et non epistolaire) Mais c'est pas drôle, j'essaie de ménager du suspens et qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu regardes la fin ... donc au final, y a plus de suspens! Rolala ... Bon, la tu pouvais pas savoir ce que voulait la femme, sauf si tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que le mien, bien entendu!!

**Note :** 51 lecteurs, pour deux reviews (je vous adore!!)... Dites, les gens, si vous aimez, il faut me le dire, ca me booste et j'écris plus vite la suite (je vous assure!) et si vous n'aimez pas, faut le dire aussi, car comme ca, vous m'expliquez ce qui pour vous n'est pas bon, et je peux ainsi m'améliorer ... et en plus, je vous réponds personellement et individuellement! Si c'est pas de la chance ca! Mais pour vous répondre, faut que vous m'écriviez d'abord ...

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre... en plus il est un peu plus long que la moyenne, ca devrait vous plaire ...

**_Chapitre 19 : Emotions_**

Edward commencait à en avoir sérieusement sa claque. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans le monde? Des nouvelles espèces apparaissaient, des humaines étaient au courant de leur présence ...

Il ne répondit pas à la femme, lui laissant tout d'abord le soin de s'expliquer.

Celle-ci cilla sous le regard dur que posait sur elle le vampire marmoréen qui lui fesait face. Elle sembla déstabilisée une seconde, mais elle releva rapidement la tête et fit face.

"C'est mon fils, Théophile, que vous voyez là. Il est immortel. Et il est hors de question que je meurs en le laissant seul, il a besoin de moi"

Le dénommé Théophile, lui ne semblait absolument pas concerné par la scène, résolument concentré sur ses genoux. bella était plus ou moins dans le même état, complètement absente.  
Sa mère avait levé le menton fière, prennant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ca. Ne m'obligez pas à ça._

Edward fut presque choqué d'entendre ces paroles. Tout les centaures étaient perméables à son don, il n'avait pas entendu de pensées personnelles depuis que lui et Bella étaient retenus par ces mêmes créatures. Mais il était aussi choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle avoir un fils centaure?  
Il formula à haute voix cette interogation:

"Comment...?"

La jeune femme sourit tendrement et expliqua :

"C'est mon fils biologique. Son père est Aphidas. Avant qu'il rejoigne _la bande_ il m'a aimé. De là, provient mon petit Théo... Aphidas ne veut pas en entendre parler, pour lui il ne s'agit que d'une erreur"

_Je suis une erreur dans sa vie, comment ai-je pu l'aimer ..._

Edward ne comprennait plus rien, qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire? Des mélanges raciaux en plus ?! C'était completement abhérant, hérétique ... Et Belle qui ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas, ne parlait pas ...  
C'était pour lui une torture. Il était ici, obligé de prendre connaissance des réclamations de cette femme pour pouvoir être libre, alors que sa chère et tendre était, lentement, en train de succomber à quelque poison, maladie, infection ... inconnue ...

Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pourrait s'en occuper tant qu'il ne pourrait être seul avec elle, alors autant expédier vite fait cette histoire délirante de ... Moitié de centaure? C'était ca?

"Si j'ai tout suivi, votre fils est donc à moitié centaure et à moitié humain? Dans tout les cas, je m'excuse, mais je suis végétarien. C'est à dire que je ne bois que du sang animal. Si ma compagne est vampire, c'est qu'elle était à l'article de la mort. Vous ne l'etes pas, je ne vous changerai pas. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision"

_Vous ne m'aidez pas, Monsieur le vampire, s'il faut jouer avec les grands moyens ..._

Elle soupira _mentalement_, et prit la parole:

"Voyez vous, je ne veux en rien influencer votre jugement, mais ... Regardez votre compagne. Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, n'est ce pas? Je sais ce qu'il lui faut. Et je suis la seule sur cette planète, hormis les centaures que vous connaissez, qui puisse vous dire ce qu'il faut faire pour la remettre en état ..."

Edward sauta sur ces pieds. Enervé, furieux de l'odieux chantage que lui proposait la femme, il la fusilla du regard et dit :

"Comment osez vous! Jouer avec sa santé! C'est honteux! Et vous voulez vous faire passer pour une mère aimante?"

Ensuite, il s'approcha de Bella, la prit par la main et l'attira à lui avant de reprendre la parole, menacant:

"Nous partons. Ne vous avisez pas de nous suivre ou de nous faire suivre. Non, c'est non."

S'appretant, à ouvrir la porte, il fut interrompu par le petit centaure qui s'était propulsé devant la porte et bloquait le passage.

"Attendez"

Dit sa mère, d'une petite voix, qui cette fois, avait perdu de sa magnificience, était descendue de son pied d'estal.

"Je vous en supplie. Qu'il ai une mère pour l'étérnité"

Edward, ne bougea pas. N'ouvrit pas la bouche. Fermement campé sur sa décision. Déjà que mordre Bella avait été un supplice pour lui, où allait t'on si l'on vampirisait tout ceux qui le souhaitait? C'était tout bonnement impossible, dangereux et irresponsable. Même si d'un autre côté; le déséspoir de cette mère pouvait être compréhensible ... Non, non et non. Impossible.  
Ce ne fut donc pas Edward qui réagi, pusique de toute façon, il n'entrevoyait qu'une seule possibilité, mais Bella, elle, ...

Non, qu'allez vous penser! Bella ne mordit pas la maman de Théophile. Elle était actuellement dans un état transitoire du à la manque d'une toxine essentielle dans son corps de centaure, substance qui ne se retrouvait pas dans le sang et donc qu'elle n'avait pas ingeré depuis ... depuis sa transformation. C'est à dire beaucoup trop de temps. Son corps ne pouvait plus suivre, physiquement. Elle ne pouvait donc pas mordre la jeune femme, étant beaucoup trop faible pour cela. Elle se contenta de tendre une main vers le petit garçon, qui s'en saisi dans le dixième de seconde.

La voie était libre, Edward, Bella et Théophile sortirent, à vitesse vampirique, n'ayant le temps que d'entendre un mumurre de la jeune femme qu'ils laissaient dans la maison vide :

"Merci..."


End file.
